Scientifically Incorrect
by misswhite10
Summary: Cinque anni dopo Hogwarts. L'Ordine della Fenice di nuovo in lotta contro il male. Una missione unisce il destino di due opposti: Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy.
1. Un Unexpected Call

**Scientifically Incorrect**

_**An Unexpected Call**_

_Tac tac tac. _

I tacchi colpivano il plexiglass del pavimento in un continuo ticchettio, man mano che la figura femminile avanzava per il corridoio deserto.

I lunghi capelli castani insolitamente sciolti ricadevano in boccoli sulla schiena e ondeggiavano morbidi sui fianchi, l'abito da sera d'uno sgargiante rosso fuoco, celato da un asettico camice bianco, snelliva ulteriormente le forme della donna. Gli occhi dorati scintillavano nel buio come i gioielli che portava addosso, ma erano senza dubbio più rari e pregiati di qualunque diamante.

Con un movimento secco e rapido, la dottoressa infilò un paio di guanti sterilizzati, lasciando poi ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Aveva dovuto lasciare la borsa e il cappotto all'ingresso del laboratorio, nel cassettino a lei riservato. Il luogo in cui stava per entrare era sterile, e l'intromissione di un portatore di batteri come la stoffa sarebbe stato deleterio.

Fino ad un quarto d'ora prima teneva una conferenza al lussuoso Hotel Savoy a Londra - nonostante lei avesse tentato in tutti i modi di collocare l'incontro al San Mungo, il Ministero aveva rifiutato con decisione la proposta: ritenevano di esporsi già abbastanza, senza che un mucchio di Babbani entrasse nel loro "territorio" -, accerchiata da innumerevoli medici stimatissimi del mondo magico e rari specialisti del mondo Babbano, invitati da lei per essere messi a parte di cure innovative – dati esclusivamente riservati a loro, dato che si trattava di metodi magici.

La sua premurosa assistente, Isabel Appleton, si era furtivamente avvicinata al leggio e le aveva riferito che il professor Albus Silente aveva chiesto di lei ed era molto ansioso di parlarle di una questione urgente. Hermione era rimasta molto colpita.

Da quando era diventata stimata caporeparto di ricerca al San Mungo aveva chiesto udienza a chi di dovere al Ministero della Magia - aiutata dalle sue conoscenze - per proporre un contatto, uno scambio tra i due mondi. Dopo una strenua lotta contro pregiudizi e ansie, la mozione era stata approvata e lei era ufficialmente diventata "Ambasciatrice e Portavoce", una sorta di collegamento tra due mondi non poi così diversi.

Intratteneva rapporti con importanti medici, politici e letterati, per acquisire fondi e supporto in cambio di uno scambio interculturale sulle ricerche e sui passi avanti apportati alla medicina in generale. Insomma, per usare le parole di Ronald Weasley, a soli ventidue anni – anche se si apprestava ormai a compierne ventitré - Hermione era diventata un "pezzo grosso".

Per questa serie di motivi, era ovvio che spesso si consultasse con il suo stimatissimo ex preside, i cui consigli si erano sempre rivelati preziosi.

Ma mai, mai, Silente aveva interrotto Hermione nel bel mezzo di una conferenza di tale importanza. Solitamente era lei che vi si rivolgeva, ed era raro che avvenisse il contrario.

Doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di serio, sicuramente. Altrimenti, perché non aspettare qualche ora per riferirle ciò che aveva da dirle?

Scusandosi più volte, aveva dato la parola ad Isabel, invitandola ad esporre ai presenti una lunga introduzione riguardo la cooperazione dei mondi e del progresso che entrambi avrebbero potuto raggiungere insieme che aveva accuratamente preparato nel mese precedente - un mese di duro lavoro e sacrifici - , e si era precipitata verso il luogo dell'appuntamento, i sotterranei del San Mungo, che costituivano, da qualche anno a quella parte, una nuova barriera con la Londra Babbana.

Dunque, eccola lì.

Giunta sino alla fine del corridoio, si fermò di fronte all'unica porta di metallo, compose i numeri della combinazione sull'apposita tastiera a lato e, una volta che la porta fu scivolata senza un cigolio lungo i cardini, sospirò ed entrò.

I pannelli luminosi ai lati della minuscola saletta spoglia in cui era appena entrata si erano accesi nel momento stesso in cui le porte si erano aperte, rivelando dall'altra parte del muro una porta blindata.

Hermione avanzò sicura di un paio di passi prima di trovarsi proprio di fronte alla porta d'acciaio e si chinò in avanti, laddove un minischermo a cristalli liquidi si era appena attivato, emettendo una serie di "bip".

Inizialmente lo schermo rimase nero, ma dopo qualche secondo, con un lieve ronzio, prese a scannerizzare la retina dell'occhio di Hermione, e dopo appena un paio di secondi apparve il nome della caporeparto e la stessa foto stampata sul suo cartellino. Quasi immediatamente la porta sfrigolò e scivolò di lato, permettendo l'accesso alla dottoressa.

Il laboratorio asettico era del tutto deserto, eccetto che per una figura, il camice bianco si confondeva quasi con il colore delle pareti, di spalle, china su un tavolo.

Hermione entrò con fare deciso e si schiarì sonoramente la gola. «Professore.» Anche se aveva finito la scuola più di cinque anni prima, ancora non poteva fare a meno di vederlo sempre come il proprio preside. Dopotutto, era quello che era stato per lei, se non forse di più, durante la sua permanenza ad Hogwarts.

L'uomo si voltò e il suo sguardo l'abbracciò per un momento, poi le fece segno di avvicinarsi.

Albus Silente, preside della Scuola Di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, era un uomo dall'aspetto incredibile almeno quanto le sue capacità. Era anziano, di età indefinibile, con lunghi capelli argentei e una barba del medesimo colore, paragonabile a quella di un mago nel medioevo.

«Signore, mi sono precipitata non appena ho saputo che aveva bisogno di parlarmi. Mi hanno detto che era una questione urgente…»

Il professor Silente era di nuovo chino su uno dei tanti, sparsi microscopi binoculari, la mano sinistra regolava con abilità la manopola di messa a fuoco.

Sollevò il capo e, con un'espressione che Hermione non seppe decifrare, annuì. «Infatti.» Il tono di voce era sommesso e musicale, proprio come lo ricordava. «Spiacente di averla interrotta nel bel mezzo di una conferenza, ma è stato necessario. Spero che non se ne abbia a male…»

«Oh, no.» rispose la dottoressa, forse troppo in fretta. In realtà, negli ultimi mesi aveva passato notti insonni per prepararsi a quell'evento, di cui era la promotrice, e l'idea di non essere presente non le andava affatto giù. Ma Silente era Silente. «Sono sicura che i miei collaboratori se la caveranno anche senza di me.»

«Già.» concordò Silente, l'ombra di un sorriso gli attraversò il volto. «Dato che non abbiamo avuto l'opportunità di incontrarci negli ultimi mesi, colgo ora l'occasione per congratularmi con lei, trovo che stia svolgendo un lavoro davvero ammirevole e abbia posto le basi per un vero progresso come, forse, né io né molti altri prima di lei siamo stati capaci di fare. »

Hermione si sentì arrossire. Era abituata ad essere la prima della classe, quindi a ricevere lodi da quasi tutti gli insegnanti, ma la situazione adesso era del tutto diversa. Era un onore immenso che il proprio preside fosse così fiero di ciò in cui, negli ultimi tempi, lei stava mettendo anima e corpo.

«La ringrazio, signore…» disse, imbarazzata. «Ma, sebbene per me significhi davvero molto, immagino che non mi abbia fatto venire qui soltanto per congratularsi…»

«Perspicace come sempre, eh, signorina Granger?» Il professor Silente sorrise, nonostante un'ombra di preoccupazione non avesse abbandonato i suoi occhi. «Ci ha azzeccato ancora una volta, lo ammetto. In effetti, ho bisogno del suo aiuto.»

Hermione dubitava seriamente che il professor Silente potesse aver bisogno di chiunque, perché era matematicamente impossibile che non potesse ottenere qualunque cosa volesse con le sue sole abilità.

Cosa ancora più impossibile da credere, era che avesse bisogno proprio di lei.

Se in quel momento qualcun altro gliel'avesse raccontato, probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto e si sarebbe persino fatta una risata. Tuttavia, Hermione ancora non sapeva che le sorprese non erano finite. Dovevano appena cominciare.

«Riguardo… ehm… cosa?» chiese l'ex Grifondoro, spiazzata.

«Una situazione delicata. _Molto_ delicata, signorina Granger.» puntualizzò il preside. Voltò le spalle al microscopio e poggiò una mano sopra il tavolo, l'altra raggiunse la spalla della giovane donna. «Permetta che le spieghi. Sono addolorato di aver dovuto scegliere, tra tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, proprio lei, che in questo periodo è così impegnata, ma ritengo di non essere in torto e di aver fatto la scelta giusta, dopotutto.»

Hermione aggrottò la fronte, in attesa. Non riusciva a capire dove conducesse quel discorso. Cosa aveva a che fare lei con l'Ordine?

Ne aveva fatto parte, più o meno indirettamente, negli anni in cui si era mobilitato per muovere guerra a Voldemort; in quanto migliore amica di Harry Potter, come poteva non essere coinvolta? Aveva supportato il Bambino Sopravvissuto e combattuto i Mangiamorte per lungo tempo, finché il Signore Oscuro non era finalmente stato sconfitto. Da quel giorno, erano passati molti anni e, eccetto un primo periodo in cui infuriavano la cattura e l'arresto della maggior parte dei Mangiamorte, non si sentiva più parlare di Ordine della Fenice.

«Non sapevo che esistesse ancora, professore.» non riuscì a trattenersi dall'obiettare.

«L'Ordine della Fenice è continuamente all'erta, nonostante il Signore Oscuro sia stato distrutto in modo definitivo, signorina Granger. Come sa, la maggioranza dei suoi seguaci è stata rinchiusa ad Azkaban, ma non possiamo affermare con certezza di esserci liberati di tutti i traditori. Per quanto io confidi nella giustizia e nei nostri Auror, anche il Ministero e i suoi più capaci dipendenti commettono degli errori.» concluse il professore. Diplomatico come solo lui sapeva essere.

Silente aveva ragione, ovviamente. Come poteva non averci pensato?

Più di una trentina di Mangiamorte erano riusciti a farla franca al Ministero e si erano dispersi nei luoghi più remoti, nascondendosi. Si erano divisi in piccoli gruppi per non essere notati, ma si mantenevano in contatto attraverso colui che avevano eletto capo, Lucius Malfoy.

Negli ultimi anni v'erano stati avvistamenti, la Gazzetta del Profeta e altri giornali ne avevano anche parlato, ma nulla che si fosse tradotto in veri e propri arresti o informazioni riguardo i lori nascondigli. Solo supposizioni.

L'epoca dei Mangiamorte, del terrore, era finita. Morto il loro capo, catturati quasi tutti i seguaci, non restava loro altro che fuggire per salvarsi la pelle.

Hermione annuì. «Quindi agirei in nome dell'Ordine?»

«Esatto.» Un sorriso mesto aleggiava sull'antico volto di Silente. «Prima di spiegarle i come e i perché, forse dovrei introdurle il collega che l'accompagnerà in questa missione.»

Eccola, la sorpresa maggiore. Per quella sera non bastava che i suoi piani fossero mandati così bellamente all'aria, no, adesso si ritrovava anche coinvolta in un'operazione per l'Ordine. Almeno, a quanto pareva, non sarebbe stata sola.

«Oh» disse, sorpresa. «Di chi si tratta? Harry? Ron?»

Nello stesso momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, sentì la prima porta attraverso cui lei stessa era passata poco prima, quella che dava accesso all'ingresso del laboratorio.

«Temo di no, signorina Granger.» disse Silente. In quell'istante, la porta blindata scivolò di lato ed un uomo entrò nel laboratorio. «Vorrei presentarle, anche se dubito che ce ne sia bisogno, il signor Draco Malfoy.»


	2. Is This A Nightmare?

Draco Lucius Malfoy sognava.  
Sogni astratti e contorti, ma densi di angoscia e dolore.  
I sogni… divagazioni della mente, che ci mostrano desideri nascosti nel profondo o verità che, consciamente, non riusciamo ad afferrare o ad accettare.  
Ma quando si ha alle spalle un passato tormentato, come può la mente non tornare a infierire su certi ricordi, riproponendoli più e più volte?  
Quando i sogni diventano incubi, modellati secondo le nostre fobie più oscure, la nostra stessa mente, autolesionista, sembra essere contro di noi nel riproporci, imperterrita, momenti che credevamo, o tentavamo, di aver rimosso.  
Immagini sfocate prendevano lentamente forma, per dissolversi in un vortice di sangue e buio più e più volte. Voci lontane e attutite, sussurri raggelanti…  
Poteva sentire di nuovo il dolore, annusare il terrore nell'aria.  
Un vuoto incolmabile dilagava nel petto, raggiungendo il cuore come se gli fosse stata iniettata acqua ghiacciata nelle vene…  
Ironico come il vuoto, nella sua inconsistenza, potesse causare tanta sofferenza.  
Si sentiva, forse lo era davvero, poco più di un bambino… Totalmente impotente, inerme di fronte a quell'oscurità… Quale altra scelta, se non la fuga?  
Poteva solo nascondersi, mimetizzare la propria presenza col buio e sperare che tutto finisse.  
Due occhi grigi identici ai suoi invasero il suo campo visivo e lui seppe di non avere più scampo…  
All'improvviso, Draco aprì gli occhi e riemerse dall'ombra dell'incubo. Scosse il capo, come per scacciare il ricordo di quel sogno buio e cupo, e si stiracchiò, intorpidito dalla posizione che aveva assunto per parecchie ore.  
Guardò fuori dal finestrino dell'aereo e ritrovò ancora buio. Stavano ancora volando sull'oceano, o forse sulla manica… In lontananza vi era un ammasso di luci concentrate in una zona enorme. Londra.  
L'orologio, ancora regolato secondo il fuso orario americano, segnava le quattro del pomeriggio, il che significava che in Inghilterra dovevano essere più o meno le nove di sera, e che lui aveva dormito sì e no per tutta la durata del viaggio.  
Sei ore e quaranta minuti, dal New York Kennedy ad Heathrow, senza scalo.  
L'avevano costretto ad entrare in quella dannata scatola metallica che chiamavano aereo, perché – parole testuali – "usando la magia avrebbe rischiato il culo". Meglio rischiare di essere ucciso da un Mangiamorte che viaggiare su quella cosa infernale!  
Dannati Babbani…  
Senza neanche pensarci, tirò fuori sigarette e accendino: non poteva dirsi veramente sveglio se non fumava. Sfilò un tubicino di tabacco dal pacchetto e se lo mise in bocca, ricacciando il pacchetto in tasca.  
L'hostess gli si avvicinò e lo guardò con apprensione. «È vietato fumare, signore.»  
Draco la freddò con lo sguardo. Che cazzate. Il jet era di proprietà dell'Ufficio Misteri e pertanto a completa disposizione del suo capo, una ciminiera umana, che non passava minuto della sua vita senza sigarette… E ora la rompicoglioni di turno osava proibirgli di fumare? Assolutamente no.  
Accennò ad un sorriso sottile che non coinvolse lo sguardo e fece per avvicinarsi alla ragazza. «Senta, so che le regole sono regole, ma, vede, se non fumo di prima mattina solitamente mi va storta tutta la giornata. Non si potrebbe fare un'eccezione?» Riversò tutto il carisma che possedeva sulla sua voce e inclinò di lato il capo per lanciare un'occhiata complice all'hostess, abbastanza persuasiva da farle trascurare che non era "prima mattina", bensì sera. « Solo per questa volta? »  
La ragazza si passò la lingua tra le labbra, combattuta lanciò un'occhiata alla cabina per assicurarsi di essere l'unica hostess sveglia, e annuì con un sorriso malizioso.  
«Grazie.» Una voce suadente che, unita alla visione mozzafiato del biondino, diventava irresistibile. Draco le fece l'occhiolino e si accese la sigaretta. «Resterà un segreto tra noi due.»  
L'hostess gli sorrise un'altra volta, decisamente soddisfatta di avere qualcosa a che fare – che fosse anche un piccolo "segreto" – con quel gran bel fusto, e rientrò nella cabina di pilotaggio sculettando quanto la gonnellina striminzita le concedeva.  
Draco espirò fuori un'ondata di fumo e appoggiò la testa allo schienale ad occhi socchiusi, assaporando il retrogusto forte e carico di nicotina.  
La voce del pilota riecheggiò all'interno del piccolo jet privato e annunciò l'atterraggio nel giro di dieci minuti. Draco non si scomodò neanche per mettersi la cintura.  
Appena sceso dal jet, nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto di Heathrow lo attendeva un auto scura con i finestrini oscurati.  
Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo per lo stile molto 007 che di sicuro aveva ben poco a che fare con lui, ed entrò in macchina, caricando con sé sul sedile posteriore l'esiguo bagaglio che l'accompagnava.  
Una faccia conosciuta al volante lo accolse con un sorriso maligno. Doveva essere quello il vero incubo.  
«Ehi, Malfoy.» salutò San Potter. «Come butta?»  
«Il leggendario Bambino Sopravvissuto si è ridotto a fare l'autista?» abbaiò Draco in risposta. «L'ho sempre detto che sei poco più che un Magonò.»  
Una testa rosso fuoco fece capolino dal sedile anteriore, mentre Potter ingranava la marcia di accelerazione e partiva spedito verso il centro di Londra.  
«Ma guarda un po'… c'è anche la donnola!»  
«Chi non muore si rivede.» disse Ronald Weasley atono. «E a quanto pare, Malfoy, il tuo aereo non è precipitato come speravo.»  
«Fottiti.»  
Già dovevano fargli una statua d'oro perché aveva accettato di prendere il che-cazzo-ne-so-Babbano per arrivare fin là, invece di Materializzarsi o semplicemente volare con la sua Nimbus 2009 - modello che ancora la Nimbus Racing Broom Company non aveva messo in commercio -, per giunta doveva farsi scarrozzare da quei due dementi. Fantastico.  
«Dove mi state portando?» chiese Draco, irritato.  
«A quel paese, Malfoy. Dove dovresti stare.» Ronald Weasley, Grifondoro nel sangue, non poteva neanche concepire l'idea di comportarsi amichevolmente con un Serpeverde, nemmeno a distanza di secoli.  
«Fanculo, Weasley. Ecco dove dovresti andare tu, invece.» rispose malamente Draco.  
Neanche il tempo di arrivare e già gli rompevano le palle. Tipico di quei cazzo di Grifondoro. Ma che aveva in mente Silente?! Sì che aveva accettato di partecipare ad una missione per l'Ordine, ma chiedergli di diventare amico per la pelle di coloro che aveva odiato per sette anni era un tantino eccessivo, anche per lui.  
Il viaggio trascorse per lo più in silenzio, inframmezzato di tanto in tanto da battutine pungenti e insulti che di garbato non avevano proprio nulla.  
La macchina sfrecciò per le strade londinesi e meno di quindici minuti dopo si trovavano nel centro della capitale dell'Inghilterra, di fronte ad un vecchio magazzino che recava in alto la scritta "Purge & Dowse Ltd."; i mattoni rossi che costituivano l'edificio erano sbiaditi e sembravano sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro.  
«Te l'hanno detto che vestito così sembri un gigolò?» buttò lì Harry, lanciandogli un'occhiata attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.  
Sul volto dell'ex-Serperverde si formò un ghigno malefico, mentre afferrava la maniglia della valigia e apriva lo sportello. «Questo si chiama stile, ma non mi aspetto che tu capisca una cosa del genere, Potter.» Draco scese dall'auto e sbatté con forza la portiera, poi si avvicinò al finestrino e guardò con freddezza i due. «A voi l'hanno mai detto che conciati così sembrate due coglioni?»  
Harry soffocò una risata ma non replicò, il rosso invece gli mostrò il dito medio e alzò il finestrino. La macchina ripartì a tutto gas e Draco si ritrovò da solo a osservare dei vecchi manichini malandati.  
Si avvicinò alla vetrina e si rivolse direttamente al manichino più brutto tra tutti: aveva le ciglia quasi staccate e indossava un improbabile grembiulino verde di nylon.  
Draco attese e, al cenno d'assenso del fantoccio, attraversò il vetro per ritrovarsi all'Ospedale San Mungo per Malattie e Ferite Magiche.  
Stava per oltrepassare la scrivania con il cartello "Informazioni" nella sala d'Accettazione, quando una Guaritrice lo bloccò.  
«Signore, dove sta andando?»  
Draco per poco non le sbuffò in faccia. Ne aveva piene le palle di dare spiegazioni di quel che faceva o non faceva ed era stanco. Si voltò e guardò da sotto in su una donna paffutella avvolta in un camice verde acido con ricamato sul petto una bacchetta e un osso incrociati, accanto al quale un cartellino recitava "Dorothy Doyle".  
« Devo vedere il professor Silente nei laboratori. Adesso. »  
« Ah. » Un lampo di comprensione attraversò il volto della donna, che annuì. «Prenda le scale a destra e segua il corridoio. Tenga.» Gli porse una cartelletta ed un foglietto con su scritti alcuni numeri e gli indicò la strada. «La dottoressa Granger è già arrivata.»  
Le ultime parole presero forma più lentamente nella testa del biondino rispetto alle precedenti.  
La Mezzosangue Zannuta era arrivata? E che cosa c'entrava questo con lui? Ma soprattutto, cosa aveva a che fare lei con il suo incontro con Silente?  
«Grazie.» disse apparentemente senza scomporsi e, senza rivolgere un'altra parola alla Guaritrice, sparì oltre le scale.  
Con circa un milione di domande ad affollargli la mente, si diresse lungo il corridoio, compose il numero su una tastiera, si fece scannerizzare la retina e guardò una porta blindata sfilare di lato per mostrargli il laboratorio.

Impossibile.  
Questo, il primo pensiero della dottoressa Hermione Jane Granger non appena ebbe sentito _quel_ nome. Il secondo, che era più che altro una fervida speranza, fu che probabilmente di trattava di un caso di omonimia.  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy._  
Per poco a Hermione non venne un colpo seduta stante quando lo vide, e dovette anche notarsi, nonostante avesse fatto uno sforzo immane per non spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa.  
Malfoy fece qualche passo avanti e si avvicinò a lei e a Silente, in apparenza perfettamente calmo e con l'ombra familiare del suo solito ghigno stampato in faccia.  
Hermione si riscosse e indossò la solita maschera di cordialità che in quegli anni aveva imparato a sfoggiare in ogni occasione, riprendendosi da quell'attimo di shock.  
Lui. Proprio lui. Al servizio dell'Ordine della Fenice.  
Chi avrebbe mai potuto dire o anche solo sospettare una cosa del genere?  
Durante i suoi splendidi sette anni ad Hogwarts, Hermione aveva avuto la sola sfortuna di incontrare lui, quell'odioso bastardo di un Serpeverde.  
Subito dopo il M.A.G.O. le loro strade si erano finalmente separate, e lei non aveva più avuto - né voluto avere - notizie del biondo più carismatico che Hogwarts avesse mai ospitato.  
Ricordava le centinaia di volte che lui le aveva fatto pesare le sue origini non centenarie e nobili quanto la famiglia Malfoy, il che bastava a penalizzarla, secondo lui. Quante volte si erano scambiati insulti, parole velenose e fatture.  
Lui, con il solito gruppetto di teppisti perbenisti Serpeverde che lo emulava e seguiva dappertutto, fiero di essersi accaparrato uno dei ragazzi più ricchi d'Inghilterra, non faceva altro che prendere in giro lei e i suoi amici: Harry Potter, il bambino sopravvissuto ad una terribile tragedia in cui i suoi genitori avevano perso la vita e che solo qualche anno prima era riuscito a battere il più temibile mago del mondo magico, Voldemort, e Ron Weasley, di cui aveva creduto di essere innamorata per molto tempo, prima di accorgersi che ciò che provava non era amore vero, ma un profondissimo affetto che li avrebbe sempre legati.  
Hermione squadrò attentamente l'uomo davanti a sé.  
La sua prima impressione fu che era cambiato parecchio, ma guardandolo con più attenzione si ricredette. Stessi capelli, così biondi da sembrare quasi albini, stessi occhi color ghiaccio.  
Era cresciuto di parecchi centimetri, superando persino il professor Silente, che di suo non era affatto basso.  
Indossava una giacca scura, che creava un contrasto perfetto con il suo colorito latteo. Sotto di essa portava una camicia bianca, che, leggermente sbottonata sul davanti, lasciava intravedere la forma di un paio di pettorali ben allenati. Per concludere il tutto, un paio di pantaloni neri e scarpe, dello stesso colore, sportivo-eleganti.  
Dio, se era bello…  
La dottoressa tese la mano verso l'acerrimo nemico d'infanzia e piegò le labbra in un sorriso tirato. Si rendeva conto che probabilmente sembrava in preda ad una paresi facciale, ma era il meglio che le riusciva in quel momento.  
«Piacere di rivederla, Malfoy.»  
«Il piacere è tutto mio, dottoressa Granger.» Il tono serio e distaccato contrastava di netto con l'espressione ironica dell'ex-Serpeverde. Spostò il suo sguardo di ghiaccio sul preside e accennò ad un saluto col capo. «Silente.»  
Il professor Silente rivolse un sorriso a quelli che vedeva ancora come studenti della sua scuola e che, quindi, considerava ancora come "i suoi ragazzi", e fece un breve cenno d'assenso. «Bene. Ora che siete entrambi qui, posso illustrarvi quale sarà il vostro compito.» iniziò.  
Hermione non si era ancora abituata a quel plurale. Un plurale a cui non avrebbe mai potuto abituarsi, se comprendeva anche Malfoy.  
«Signorina Granger, il signor Malfoy non si trova qui per divertimento, come può ben immaginare. In America lavorava ad un progetto piuttosto… singolare per l'Ufficio Misteri, ed è stato proprio lui ad informarmi di alcuni avvenimenti che stanno avendo luogo qui in Europa.  
«Il Ministero della Magia d'America ha avuto accesso a dati più che riservati riguardo un fatto molto preoccupante. Signor Malfoy.» Fece un gesto fluido con la mano, invitandolo a proseguire lui stesso.  
Draco si schiarì la gola. «L'Ufficio Misteri, o meglio io, ha scoperto che in Repubblica Ceca si trovano maghi oscuri probabilmente intenzionati a riportare in vita Voldemort o, cosa ancor peggiore, a diventare loro stessi i fautori della sua "grande opera".» spiegò con la sua voce melliflua. Aveva acquisito un modo di parlare spiccio e la tipica cadenza "masticata" dell'americano, ma in un certo senso aveva mantenuto l'accento inglese, che conferiva al suo modo di parlare un certo fascino.  
Hermione annuì, la fronte aggrottata in un misto tra apprensione e comprensione.  
«E in che modo io e Malfoy dovremmo occuparci del caso?» Non amava i giri di parole, preferiva i fatti nudi e crudi. Per di più, ancora non capiva cosa c'entrasse lei con tutta quella storia. Chiunque se ne sarebbe potuto occupare, perché proprio lei?  
«Sì, ma non nel modo che intende lei, signorina Granger.» Gli occhi del professore furono attraversati da un bagliore che preoccupò la dottoressa.  
Le sopracciglia quasi unite in un'espressione accigliata, Hermione fissò interrogativa il proprio professore.  
«Secondo le nostre fonti...» La voce pungente di Malfoy si fece spazio tra i loro sguardi. «I Mangiamorte hanno assoldato degli scienziati per comporre un virus o un veleno… Non sappiamo quale sia il loro reale scopo, ma di sicuro non c'è da stare tranquilli.»  
Quello era più che ovvio. Grazie tante, Malferret.  
Hermione annuì ancora una volta, concentrata nel tentativo di fare un quadro della situazione.  
Che fosse un virus o una semplice pozione, se poteva essere utilizzato come arma di distruzione di massa sarebbe stato un disastro, per non parlare della possibilità che finisse nelle mani sbagliate. Anzi, a quanto pareva era nelle mani sbagliate.  
Attese e, quando notò che il professore non aveva ancora parlato, inarcò un sopracciglio come per sollecitarlo a proseguire.  
A quel punto, per la seconda volta, intervenne Malfoy che con uno studiato colpo di tosse attirò l'attenzione della dottoressa su di sé. Hermione lo fissò fredda; il fatto che lui sapesse qualcosa in più di lei, che le sarebbe dovuto esser riferito dal suo professore, la irritava parecchio.  
«Ci è stato assegnato il compito, dottoressa» si soffermò una frazione di secondo su quella parola, che calcò con particolare sarcasmo «di cercare questo veleno, pozione… Qualunque cosa sia. Quello che lei deve fare, suppongo, è analizzarlo ed essere capace di riprodurlo… Il Ministero ha convenuto che due turisti avrebbero attirato meno attenzione e sospetti rispetto ad una banda di sapientoni ambulanti, motivo per cui non hanno mandato altri Auror, Indicibili… o Medimaghi.»  
«Cosa?» interruppe Hermione, battendo ripetutamente le ciglia. Sollevò una mano, come per arrestare quel fiume di parole; scosse il capo, spostando lo sguardo dall'acerrimo nemico al professore. «Come sarebbe a dire "turisti"? Mandato dove?»  
Il professor Silente e Malfoy si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, poi il mentore della celebre medimaga tornò a fissare i suoi occhi dorati, incatenandoli con due piccoli zaffiri celati da occhialetti a mezzaluna. L'anziano si accarezzò la lunga barba, sollevando le spalle con un'espressione innocente in volto che ricordava quella di un bambino colto in flagrante a compiere qualche malefatta.  
«Mia cara, il fatto è… tu lo sai, sei la migliore del campo e questa è una situazione tanto critica quanto importante. Non possiamo permetterci di ingaggiare gente poco competente, ci servono i più bravi, i più esperti… Quindi, chi, se non Hermione Granger?» Il tono era sereno come al solito, venato da una buona dose di buon senso.  
Malfoy di fronte a tutto quella manfrina e al discorsetto del professore intriso di lusinghe e venerazione, non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire uno sbuffo soffocato e lanciò loro un'occhiata disgustata. La Granger, sempre idolatrata dagli insegnanti a scuola… e ora anche a lavoro, a quanto pareva. Patetico.  
Hermione sembrava sul punto di protestare, infatti aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma, inspiegabilmente, la richiuse.  
Dilatò le narici e strinse le labbra, prendendo poi un bel respiro, e abbassò il capo, evitando lo sguardo insistente degli altri due.  
Non era assolutamente il caso di dare in escandescenze, tentò di convincersi, doveva solo ponderare a fondo la situazione.  
In quel momento lei era consapevole solo di tre cose: primo, sapeva bene di essere la migliore, così come sapeva che pochi potevano equiparare le sue abilità. Secondo, sapeva di non voler deludere il proprio ex professore, eppure tutta quella storia sembrava piovere dalle nuvole ed aveva decisamente un che di paradossale. Terzo, l'assurdo stava proprio nel fatto che una creatura bionda, dagli occhi profondi come laghi, dal sorrisetto di scherno perennemente dipinto sulle labbra, fosse lì davanti a lei e che dovessero intraprendere una qualche missione insieme.  
Lui, l'incubo degli anni di scuola, avrebbe dovuto essere il suo "compagno di viaggio"?!  
In un moto di infantilismo le venne voglia di battere i piedi a terra, dimenare le braccia e urlare che lei con quella sottospecie di serpe non avrebbe mai avuto nulla a che fare.  
Tuttavia, doveva valutare le cose in modo obiettivo, si disse reprimendo quella puerilità, senza lasciarsi coinvolgere emotivamente.  
Da un punto di vista professionale, non aveva nessun motivo valido per rifiutare quella che, dopotutto, tanto proposta non era.  
Rialzò il volto con un diverso bagliore negli occhi dorati e annuì alla volta di Silente, neanche un'ombra di esitazione nel suo viso. Si rivolse a Malfoy.  
«La prego, mi spieghi esattamente cosa fare.»

«Aleksander Markov, quarantasette anni, russo. Da quando ha iniziato la sua carriera di alchimista e pozionista è stato trasferito a Berlino. Brillante studente a Durmstrang, ha iniziato a lavorare per i servizi segreti del Ministero russo come ricercatore sette anni fa. Per meglio dire, è stato ingaggiato per via della sua vasta preparazione in alchimia. I nostri dati risalgono a tre anni fa, ovvero da quando abbiamo avuto le prime notizie del MB4C3, quello che stiamo cercando.» La voce calma e sicura di Malfoy riecheggiò nella saletta attigua al laboratorio mentre recitava i dati scritti su una scheda che reggeva in mano. La foto di un uomo dai capelli radi e l'espressione stanca spiccava sul lato sinistro della pagina, fittamente scritta. «Ha assunto una nuova identità ed è stata cancellata quasi ogni traccia della sua esistenza.»  
Da sopra le dita incrociate, il professore seguiva il discorso dell'Indicibile, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava assente.  
Al suo fianco, Hermione aveva la fronte aggrottata, impegnata nel tentativo di carpire le informazioni che le venivano fornite e, allo stesso tempo, di sopprimere l'avversione crescente nei confronti del suo futuro "partner", dell'ignaro Markov e della missione stessa.  
Hermione accavallò le gambe con un movimento elegante, continuando a tormentare l'orlo del vestito raffinato color rubino, e portò una mano al mento, assumendo un'espressione pensierosa.  
Dischiuse le labbra per formulare una domanda, ma il biondino la precedette. «Stando alle ultime informazioni ricevute, al momento il signor Markov risiede a Praga, sotto mentite spoglie. Saremo noi a doverlo trovare. Abbiamo già una…» si arrestò, come per riformulare una parola che avrebbe sconvolto l'intero concetto della frase. «Una mezza idea.»  
Silente annuì, e sospirando profondamente voltò lo scintillio degli occhialetti a mezzaluna verso la sua ex alunna.  
Hermione batté ripetutamente i polpastrelli sul bracciolo della poltrona in tessuto acrilico e guardò negli occhi, forse per la prima volta da quando lo aveva rivisto, Malfoy, con uno sguardo indagatore.  
Draco restò impassibile e ricambiò lo sguardo, apparentemente del tutto privo di astio, studiandola a sua volta con quegli occhi color ghiaccio.  
«Bene.» sentenziò la dottoressa, abbandonando l'orlo ormai sgualcito dell'abito per congiungere le mani, e abbozzò un sorriso tirato, decisa a non dare la soddisfazione a quel galletto biondo di mostrare quanto fosse restia ad accettare quella situazione. «Bene.» ripeté, il tono più fermo e convinto. «Dunque, siamo diretti a Praga. Quando dovremmo partire?»  
I due uomini si scambiarono un'altra occhiata. Tutta quella complicità stava iniziando a darle davvero sui nervi.  
«Ora.» rispose secco il biondo.  
«Adesso, mia cara.» disse Silente, una nota dolce nel suo tono.  
Hermione si sforzò di non mostrare sorpresa - risultato per cui, molto tempo dopo, Malfoy si complimentò con lei -, inarcò un sopracciglio e annuì due volte, lentamente. «Perfetto.» asserì. «Torno a casa, preparo in fretta la valigia e…»  
Malfoy fece un verso di diniego, muovendo un passo verso di lei, e sventolò l'indice sotto il suo naso. «Temo che lei non abbia capito, signorina Granger. Partiamo immediatamente.»  
«Contatterò io stesso la sua assistente e le assicuro che riceverà la sua valigia in hotel domani mattina.» aggiunse Silente, pacato. «Sarete Tom Whitman e Juliet Maddison, una normalissima coppia Babbana in vacanza.» Indicò le varie carte e schede sparse sul tavolino. «Dory ha già preparato passaporto e documenti falsi.»  
Abbandonando ogni traccia di indifferenza, Hermione spalancò stupefatta la bocca e lanciò uno sguardo sconvolto al proprio mentore, come a chiedergli in una muta domanda come lui potesse concepire e approvare che lei facesse una cosa simile.  
«Ma…»  
«Niente "ma", signorina Granger. Il problema è più urgente di quanto pensi.» scattò Malfoy.  
Hermione si ricompose all'istante a quel tono severo e per tutta risposta fulminò il biondino con lo sguardo. Con un movimento sinuoso sollevò la gamba sinistra, prima accavallata sulla destra, e gli porse la mancina costringendolo a prenderla, per poi sollevarsi. Lo fissò negli occhi e allargò appena le braccia, facendogli poi segno di procedere verso l'uscita.  
Se doveva esserci qualcuno a disagio, non era di certo lei. Se doveva esserci qualcuno a comandare, non era di certo lui.  
«Andiamo, allora.»


	3. Troubles

Tante altre cose potevano essere dette – e sicuramente si dicevano - di Draco Malfoy, ma non che fosse stupido.  
Nel momento esatto in cui si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con la Mezzosangue aveva capito quale ruolo avrebbe avuto nell'intera faccenda. La sua presenza era a dir poco superflua, ma non poteva non aspettarsi qualche brutta sorpresa da uno come Silente.  
Il suo ritorno a Londra aveva avuto un risvolto disastroso dopo l'altro. Quella non era che la ciliegina sulla torta.  
Dopo essersi messi a tavolino per chiarire alcuni punti della missione, Silente li aveva condotti sulla terrazza del San Mungo, dove li attendeva un piccolo jet privato, simile a quello che aveva condotto Draco fin lì.  
Il tempo che la Mezzosangue avrebbe impiegato per mettere in moto i neuroni e capire più o meno che stesse succedendo, il suo arrivo al San Mungo, "Dory" e i suoi documenti pronti…  
Tutto prestabilito. Fino all'ultimo secondo.  
E mai che Francis Lowell, capo del Dipartimento dei Misteri e delle Leggi della Magia al Ministero americano – un ufficio piuttosto recente ed innovativo, che sanciva la cooperazione tra gli Indicibili dell'Ufficio Misteri e i migliori Auror del Quartier Generale all'Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia -, nonché _suo_ capo, si preoccupasse di avvertirlo.  
A giudicare dal fatto che l'ex Grifondoro non avesse la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, Draco pensò che forse Frank aveva trovato la sua anima gemella in Silente. Nessuno dei due che si prendesse la briga di spiegare le cose per bene… Neanche quando coloro a cui avrebbero dovuto dirle rischiavano la propria vita. Entrambi estremamente filobabbani, o almeno abbastanza da costringerlo ad indossare abiti babbani e da dargli uno di quei cosi che servivano per contattarsi a distanza, un oggetto curioso che chiamavano celluqualcosa.  
Draco salì sull'aereo senza una parola, seguito dopo poco dalla Granger.  
La cabina passeggeri del jet consisteva in un salottino piccolo, confortevole e dalla forma rettangolare, dove, superate quattro poltrone dalle tonalità chiare sistemate intorno ad un tavolino, troneggiavano due candidi divani dal design semplice e moderno disposti ad L.  
Stravaccatosi sul divano accanto al finestrino, si concesse di studiare la Mezzosangue come prima non aveva osato.  
Aveva un bel paio di gambe, doveva ammetterlo, e anche un fondoschiena niente male. La ricordava più come una sgobbona sempre col naso sprofondato in qualche libro più pesante di lei, eppure ora che i tratti infantili avevano abbandonato il suo viso - e di sicuro anche il suo corpo – non era certo una che passava inosservata.  
Al posto della ragazzina che ricordava, adesso c'era una donna.  
Quando la dottoressa si fu accomodata sul divano accanto a quello su cui sedeva Draco, prese a guardarsi intorno e, un attimo prima che il suo sguardo si posasse su di lui, l'ex Serpeverde rivolse tutto il suo interesse al finestrino, non degnandola della minima attenzione.

A guardarlo, si poteva dire che fosse solo. E, a guardarlo, Hermione non poté fare a meno di sentirsi totalmente, irrimediabilmente sola.  
Si era seduta sul divano che dava le spalle al finestrino, ben attenta a mantenere le distanze dal biondo, nonostante lei adorasse guardare il paesaggio dall'alto in aereo. Poco male, a quell'ora di notte non si sarebbe visto altro che buio.  
Una voce riempì il piccolo locale, sovrastata ad intermittenza dai rombi del motore.  
«Benvenuti a bordo. Sono le dieci e trentacinque e l'arrivo a Praga è previsto entro l'ora londinese delle ventiquattro e trenta, ma non dimenticatevi del fuso orario, quindi portate le lancette dell'orologio un'ora avanti.» disse amichevolmente il pilota, quasi stesse parlando ad amici di vecchia data. «Sotto i sedili di ogni posto-divano vi è un sacchetto, nel caso doveste sentirvi male, ed un salvagente che speriamo vivamente di non dover usare. Vi auguro… buon viaggio.»  
Detto questo, il jet decollò ed Hermione provò la solita sensazione di schiacciamento contro il sedile, che scemò a poco a poco che l'aereo procedeva in linea rettilinea.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Malfoy, che, rimasto apparentemente impassibile al decollo, guardava imperterrito fuori dal finestrino. Decise di intavolare una conversazione, o almeno di tentare, e si schiarì sonoramente la gola per attirare l'attenzione del biondino.  
Nulla. Non un cenno di averla sentita.  
Riprovò, con lo stesso risultato.  
Non datasi per vinta, protrasse leggermente il busto in avanti e lo inchiodò con lo sguardo. «Allora, Malfoy…» Il biondo si era voltato verso di lei e la guardava annoiato, tuttavia aveva lo sguardo di chi attende un seguito. Non appena Hermione ebbe pronunciato le parole successive, le venne voglia di amputarsi la lingua. «Come va?»  
Un ghigno sarcastico, che le riportò alla mente tanti episodi e sensazioni del passato che credeva di aver completamente rimosso, si dipinse sui lineamenti marmorei di Malfoy. «Non è necessario fingere di essere amichevoli quando siamo soli, Mezzosangue. Per quanto mi riguarda, non è cambiato niente. Non me ne frega un cazzo che siamo in missione, eccetera… Se sono qui, è solo perché devo farlo, proprio come te.»  
Ogni proposito di Hermione riguardo al sotterrare l'ascia di guerra ora che erano costretti a stare insieme per chissà quanto tempo andò a farsi benedire. Nel giro di un secondo, da importante esponente del San Mungo si sentì nuovamente catapultata nei corridoi di Hogwarts, dove ogni giorno aveva luogo una battaglia di botta e risposta senza tregua tra le Case rivali per eccellenza: Grifondoro e Serpeverde. Una guerra infinita avviata dagli stessi fondatori, destinata a non avere vincitori né vinti.  
«Non credere che ci tenga poi così tanto a fare amicizia con te, Malferret! Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, non ho ancora capito che diavolo ci sto a fare io qui!» sibilò inviperita.  
«L'ho sempre pensato, io, che il sangue di voi Mezzosangue scorre così lentamente da passare dopo secoli per il cervello.»  
«Fottiti, Malfoy. Tu e il tuo sangue puro!»  
Uno scambio di battute simile ai mille insulti che si erano rivolti nell'arco di sette lunghi anni a scuola.  
«Il mio sangue vale mille volte più del tuo, Granger, non dimenticarlo.» Un lampo saettò nelle iridi plumbee del giovane Malfoy, che fino a quel momento le aveva parlato come se si stesse rivolgendo ad una mosca fastidiosa. «E, soprattutto, ricorda che stai parlando col sottoscritto, un Malfoy. Quindi vedi di moderare i toni, tanto per salvare le apparenze… per quel che me ne frega, puoi anche farmi una scenata qui. Parleresti da sola.»  
Gli occhi dorati di Hermione si assottigliarono come lame a quelle parole. Comprese che, per quanto sulla loro carta d'identità i numeri dell'età fossero aumentati, tra loro non era cambiato nulla. Non sarebbe _mai_ cambiato nulla.  
D'altronde, si disse tra sé mentre si voltava dall'altra parte e lasciava cadere la frase di Malfoy nel vuoto, non poteva sperare che l'odio viscerale che avevano provato per anni l'uno nei confronti dell'altra sparisse di punto in bianco.  
Però che stronzo!  
Calma, Herm, calma, ripeté tra sé e sé. Non ne valeva la pena.  
La ragazza sospirò profondamente per calmarsi. Avrebbe fatto meglio a dormire, dimenticare temporaneamente tutte le responsabilità che le erano state affibbiate quella notte e scordarsi di Malfoy, seppur per qualche ora.

Quella Mezzosangue era proprio incredibile.  
Assurda.  
Ridicola.  
"_Come va?_"  
Aveva davvero chiesto a lui, Draco, a lui, il Principe di Serpeverde, "come va"? Avrebbe dovuto registrarla, ma sapeva che se anche l'avesse risentita fino allo sfinimento non avrebbe creduto alle proprie orecchie.  
Draco si massaggiò il collo e le lanciò una rapida occhiata.  
L'aveva fatta incazzare di brutto… Meglio così, almeno sarebbe stata zitta e lui avrebbe potuto avere un po' di pace per il resto del viaggio.  
Inspirò ed espirò più e più volte, avvertendo una strana inquietudine agitarglisi dentro che non accennava ad attenuarsi. Si guardò un po' intorno… Il soffitto del jet era basso e la cabina passeggeri sembrava in qualche modo più piccola rispetto a prima.  
Che stesse impazzendo?  
Probabile, data la condizione in cui l'avevano costretto a viaggiare.  
Per la seconda volta, nel giro di tre ore, era intrappolato in quella maledettissima gabbia per Babbani. Trovava insopportabile tutto quel traballio, e l'aria condizionata che si sprigionava dai filtri sopra la sua testa aveva l'effetto inverso di farlo sudare freddo.  
D'un tratto lo colpì l'atroce pensiero che quel coso sarebbe potuto precipitare da un momento all'altro… Chi aveva idea di come i Babbani riuscissero a far volare un aggeggio come quello senza magia?  
Draco si portò una mano alla tempia e strizzò un paio di volte gli occhi.  
Ma che diavolo gli stava succedendo?  
La Mezzosangue sembrava non avere problemi… Certo, lei aveva vissuto per anni senza magia e perciò era abituata ad ogni genere di diavoleria inventata da quei dannati Babbani… ma lui, un Malfoy, un Mago purosangue che aveva sempre evitato ogni contatto con quel mondo totalmente opposto al suo, non aveva nulla a che fare con quella roba… E quella scatoletta volante era così ristretta e inaffidabile…  
«Tutto ok?» chiese una voce sorprendentemente vicina.  
Draco alzò il capo e per poco non sobbalzò, ritrovandosi la Mezzosangue in questione a pochi centimetri da lui. Si irrigidì e le rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante, sfoggiando il suo solito ghigno beffardo. «Qualcuno ti ha chiesto qualcosa, Mezzosangue?» L'ironia trasudava da ogni sua parola, anche se in realtà non era affatto dell'umore per scherzare. Quel costante senso di vuoto sotto i piedi gli provocava una crescente nausea ogni minuto che passava e non era il caso che si sapesse che un'ex cercatore di Serpeverde si sentisse così a disagio su un _coso_volante.  
D'accordo, la Materializzazione in altri paesi, e in generale entro grandi distanze, era molto complessa, se non addirittura impossibile, ma... Usare una Passaporta, da bravi maghi, no?  
«Non osare avvicinarti a me, non vorrei che mi infettassi.»  
«Sta' tranquillo, Malferret, non ho tutta questa voglia di starti vicina. Ho solo pensato che forse… Lascia perdere.»  
Draco avrebbe decisamente lasciato perdere. Da una parte perché se ne sbatteva di quello che poteva pensare una come lei, dall'altro perché temeva che, nel comprendere il motivo che l'aveva spinta ad avvicinarsi, si sarebbe incazzato.  
Allungò un braccio e si sporse verso il tavolino di legno scuro inchiodato a terra per premere un bottoncino nascosto. Quasi nello stesso istante, uno steward entrò in cabina passeggeri e si piantò di fronte a loro.  
«Portami qualcosa da bere» ordinò secco Draco, passandosi una mano sulla fronte lievemente imperlata di sudore. «Qualcosa di fresco.»  
Lo steward accennò ad un inchino e si rivolse ad Hermione. «E lei, signorina, desidera qualcosa?»  
«No, sono apposto, grazie.» Draco sentì rispondere la Mezzosangue, che nel frattempo era tornata a sedersi il più possibile lontano da lui.  
Nonostante il suo stomaco in subbuglio, aveva uno strano presentimento, un'indescrivibile sensazione all'altezza dello stomaco. Brutto segno.  
Qualcosa non quadrava.  
Che si trattasse solo della sua momentanea paranoia causata dall'ansia del volo?  
Osservò lo steward entrare nella galley, lo scompartimento riservato al personale di bordo, per poi tornare in fretta da lui e servirgli dell'acqua ghiacciata.  
«Ecco a lei, signore.» disse, porgendogli il bicchiere.  
Draco sollevò lo sguardo e fece per prenderlo, ma si bloccò.  
Il volto dell'uomo gli era assolutamente sconosciuto, ma c'era un che di familiare nella sua voce, nel suo modo di muoversi…  
Draco lanciò un'occhiata alla cabina da cui era appena uscito lo steward e capì che probabilmente era vuota.  
_Decisamente_ qualcosa non andava.  
Si riscosse da quel flusso di pensieri quando si sentì improvvisamente osservato.  
La Granger si era sporta a guardare, probabilmente curiosa di capire la ragione di quella momentanea stasi, e lo steward reggeva ancora il suo bicchiere.  
Draco risollevò lo sguardo su di lui e allungò il braccio per prendere il bicchiere, ma un improvviso, accentuato tremore della mano dello steward lo mandò in frantumi a terra.  
«Oh, chiedo scusa, signore» disse lo steward mentre si chinava a raccogliere i cocci. La sua mano sinistra era ancora attraversata da convulsioni di circa due secondi ad intervalli regolari di tempo, e non appena l'uomo si accorse dello sguardo attento dell'Indicibile la nascose dietro la schiena, prodigandosi in un mezzo inchino per poi rientrare nella galley e fare ritorno qualche secondo dopo con un bicchiere intatto.  
Quel tic nervoso gli ricordava qualcuno…  
Draco non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare una cosa che, quando era bambino, l'aveva colpito così tanto…  
Un Mangiamorte.  
Alleato di suo padre e fervido seguace del Signore Oscuro, ogni qualvolta dovesse intraprendere una missione o fosse particolarmente nervoso lo si notava subito per via di quel gesto convulso.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva visto quell'uomo. Suo padre e sua madre avevano organizzato una sorta di rimpatriata tra "amici" a Malfoy Manor, lui aveva circa dodici anni ed era tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale da Hogwarts.  
Aveva chiesto alla madre perché quell'uomo facesse un movimento così strano e ricordava come lei, sussurrando, gli aveva intimato semplicemente di non guardarlo. La sera stessa, quando si era seduta sul suo letto per dargli la buona notte, Narcissa aveva spiegato a Draco che ad alcuni poteva capitare di compiere movimenti involontari in momenti di particolare stress e nervosismo e che questi movimenti strani e ripetuti erano chiamati "tic nervosi".  
Centinaia di persone soffrivano di quel lieve disturbo. Draco poteva anche sbagliarsi, ma c'era davvero _qualcosa_in quell'uomo…  
Ricordava di aver avuto la stessa impressione, di aver rivisto quello stesso movimento incontrollato in un'altra occasione, appena cinque anni prima. Inconfondibile…  
Sfilò fulmineo la bacchetta dai pantaloni e con l'altra mano gettò via il bicchiere, i cui frammenti si sparsero insieme al ghiaccio per tutto il pavimento.  
Il finto steward estrasse la bacchetta e si tuffò di lato, prima che un incantesimo del biondino potesse colpirlo.  
Draco balzò in piedi e urlò: «Stupeficium!» ma mancò il bersaglio, così si gettò a terra, riparandosi dietro al divano. L'unica cosa che lo separava dal Mangiamorte.  
Un lampo di luce verde attraversò la sala e si infranse a pochi centimetri dal naso di Hermione, che sembrava pietrificata sul posto, in shock.  
Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo e la strattonò con vigore, tirandola per terra, mentre continuava a lanciare maledizioni alla volta del Mangiamorte, che si era rifugiato nella galley. Si voltò verso la ragazza, cerea in volto e con gli occhi sgranati.  
Altri guizzi di luce, verdi e rossi; altre maledizioni che si infrangevano appena sopra le loro teste.  
«Ascoltami» sussurrò, ma lei non diede segno di averlo sentito. Era assolutamente immobile. Draco le poggiò una mano sulla guancia e la costrinse a guardarlo. Non c'era tempo per esitare o per farsi prendere dal panico. «Mezzosangue, ascoltami bene se non vuoi rimetterci le penne. Adesso tu corri e ti rinchiudi in bagno, proprio là di fronte, quando te lo dico io. Mi hai sentito?»  
Hermione batté le palpebre più volte e annuì, tremante. Non riusciva a capire come potesse essere successo tutto così in fretta, né riusciva a pensare in modo lucido a cosa fare, a come comportarsi.  
Nonostante avesse percepito un istintivo moto di irritazione per il suo tono imperioso, in quel momento ascoltare gli ordini del biondino le sembrava, stranamente, l'unica cosa sensata da fare.  
Draco si acquattò a terra, tenendo premuta sotto di sé la ragazza. Nel caso il Mangiamorte li avesse attaccati, lui le avrebbe fatto da scudo.  
Oltre al danno, la beffa… Lui che rischiava la _sua_ vita per salvare una Grifondoro mezzosangue…  
«Mentre io lo distraggo, tu ti barrichi là dentro, ok?» bisbigliò Draco. «Non fare cazzate.»  
Hermione annuì e trattenne il respiro.  
«Dolohov» urlò il biondino. «So che sei tu, amico. Ti conosco troppo bene per non riconoscerti, anche sotto l'effetto della Polisucco.» Mentre pronunciava queste parole per tenere occupato il Mangiamorte, incitava Hermione a strisciare fino alla toilette dell'aereo, dalla parte opposta rispetto alla cabina in cui si trovava Dolohov.  
Una risata cavernosa, rauca provenne dal finto steward. «Sempre in gamba, Malfoy… Proprio come tuo padre. In fondo mi dispiace doverti uccidere.»  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sarcastica. Già, doveva essere proprio addolorato. «Ah, Dolohov» sospirò, fingendosi dispiaciuto. «Da te non mi aspettavo una stronzata del genere.»  
Un'altra risata, eco della prima, accolse le parole del biondino. «Spiacente di averti deluso, Malfoy.»  
Neanche il tempo di finire la frase e il Mangiamorte si gettò fuori dalla cabina, piombando nel salottino con la bacchetta sguainata, pronto a recitare le famose due parole che l'avrebbero ucciso.  
Draco balzò in piedi e puntò la bacchetta direttamente contro il braccio alzato dell'avversario.  
«Expelliarmus!»  
«Protego!» Dolohov parò la bacchetta di fronte a sé come uno scudo che dissolse la luce rossa provocata dall'Incantesimo di Disarmo e si preparò a contrattaccare.  
Dolohov si piegò leggermente in avanti una seconda volta, ritrasse la bacchetta e fece come per scoccare una frusta invisibile.  
Merda, pensò il biondino, gettandosi da un lato per evitare di essere colpito dalla temibile maledizione non verbale del Mangiamorte, e, sporgendosi da dietro il bracciolo del divano, gridò: «Stupeficium!»  
Dolohov venne scaraventato contro la parete e cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
Draco avanzò cauto verso il corpo inerte e gli diede un calcio su un fianco per assicurarsi che fosse svenuto, dopodiché raccolse la bacchetta del Mangiamorte da terra e se la infilò in una tasca dei pantaloni.  
«Incarceramus.» Un intreccio di corde si sprigionò dal nulla e legò così stretto l'uomo a terra che gli sarebbe venuto difficile persino respirare, figurarsi muoversi.  
Draco sospirò e scosse il capo.  
Questo _era_ decisamente un casino. E, tanto per cambiare, lui ne era coinvolto.  
Un pensiero lo colpì improvvisamente. I guai andavano sempre in coppia, no?  
Entrò nella cabina di pilotaggio con passo felpato e si pose alle spalle del pilota ignaro.  
Restò per un attimo imbambolato a fissare il pannello di comando, confuso dalle migliaia di leve e pulsanti che ricoprivano l'avionica, e quando si fu capacitato di come i Babbani tendessero a complicarsi inutilmente la vita, si accorse dello sguardo dell'uomo su di sé.  
«Signore, lei non può stare qui.» urlò l'aviatore, la voce coperta dal rombo quasi assordante del motore.  
Draco gli afferrò il colletto della divisa e gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola. «Bastardo, dove stiamo andando?»  
Al pilota uscì un verso strozzato, le mani ancora saldamente strette alla leva che governava l'aereo. «A… a Prag-ga…»  
Draco rafforzò la morsa e si piegò in avanti, in modo da portare le sue labbra all'altezza dell'orecchio dell'uomo.  
«Vedi questa?» sussurrò minaccioso rigirando la bacchetta, la punta così conficcata nella sua gola da bloccargli il respiro. «Non solo potrebbe finire in posti _molto_ spiacevoli, cosa che, credimi, non troverai per niente gradevole, ma se non ti decidi a dirmi la verità in fretta potrebbe accaderti anche qualcosa di peggio. Ti conviene parlare, amico.»  
Una delle prime strategie di interrogatorio che insegnavano era quella di chiarire immediatamente chi comandava. E lui non aveva mai avuto problemi in questo.  
Il pilota, che finora era rimasto immobile, terrorizzato, annuì. «D-d'accordo…»  
«Così mi piaci.» Il tono di Draco ora era piuttosto compiaciuto, ma non allentò la stretta. «Allora?»  
«Quell'uomo… quell'uomo mi ha detto di invertire la rotta… mi ha detto che avrei dovuto atterrare a Pulkovo… l'a-aeroporto di San Pietroburgo…»  
Una trappola.  
Quei maledetti Mangiamorte… volevano catturarli… Evidentemente avevano scoperto parte del loro piano. Era necessario capire _quanto _sapessero.  
«Chi?»  
«Un uomo alto… i vestiti strani… Non ho idea di chi fosse, ma… Mi ha min-minacciato…»  
Draco si irrigidì. Lui, invece, aveva un'idea ben precisa di chi potesse essere.  
«No-non so altro, lo giuro…» balbettò tremante il pilota.  
Draco gli credette: era troppo sotto pressione per avere la lucidità di inventarsi una balla. Mollò la presa e lo lasciò libero.  
L'uomo si portò una mano al collo con gli occhi sgranati, come se fosse stupito di poter ancora prender fiato.  
«Imperius» sussurrò Draco. «Portaci all'aerocoso di… Portaci a Praga. Dopodiché, senza parlare con nessuno, torna in Inghilterra e vai dritto da Albus Silente. Niente passi falsi, intesi?»  
L'uomo non rispose e rimase immobile per qualche secondo, come in trance, poi cominciò a trafficare con alcune leve e tirò la barra di comando così che l'aereo, assecondando gli ordini del pilota, si inclinò e fece un' inversione a U che a Draco fece risalire la nausea.  
Il ragazzo si voltò e rientrò in cabina passeggeri con la bacchetta ancora in mano, avvicinandosi lentamente alla toilette. «È tutto finito.» urlò, battendo un paio di colpi sulla porta.  
Non che gliene fregasse qualcosa, ma era curioso di vedere in che condizioni fosse la Granger. Non poteva perdere l'occasione di prenderla almeno un po' per il culo.  
Hermione sembrava essersi riscossa un minimo dal panico di poco prima, ma era ancora bianca come un lenzuolo. Alternò lo sguardo dal biondino al corpo esanime alle sue spalle, e deglutì.  
«Che faccia, Mezzosangue.» commentò Malfoy. «Un troll ti ha mangiato la lingua?»  
Hermione era stata attaccata da un troll durante il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts, e tra quell'esperienza e l'essere aggredita a sorpresa da un pericoloso Mangiamorte, preferiva senza dubbio la prima.  
La dottoressa si alzò tremante da terra e si sedette sul divano, poggiando una mano sul petto. Per quanto le scocciasse ammetterlo, senza Malfoy lei in quel momento non sarebbe stata lì e non avrebbe respirato.  
Hermione allungò la mano verso la bottiglia d'acqua, ma fu preceduta dal biondino che attirò l'attirò a sé con l'Incantesimo di Appello. Scosse la bottiglia un paio di volte, studiando da vicino l'acqua al suo interno.  
«Potresti darmela?» chiese l'ex-Grifondoro, la gola secca. «Avevo intenzione di berla prima che me la togliessi dalle mani.»  
Malfoy la fulminò con lo sguardo e tornò a studiare attentamente la bottiglia. Ad Hermione sembrò un ex alcolizzato sul punto di cedere.  
Fu solo quando lo vide puntare la bacchetta l'oggetto che teneva in mano che si dette mentalmente della stupida. «Veritaserum.»  
Malfoy mormorò un incantesimo e la bottiglia si vuotò come se il liquido fosse stato risucchiato dal nulla. «Liques returnutix.»  
L'acqua era tornata a riempire la bottiglia e Draco la porse ad Hermione, che la prese senza una parola.  
Odioso Malfoy.  
Eppure, lui era stato sveglio e vigile, mentre lei non aveva fatto altro che piagnucolare terrorizzata, incapace anche solo di muoversi. Si era rifugiata in un bagno come una bambina spaurita… Per tanti anni aveva brillato in tutto e aveva dimostrato una prontezza di spirito non comune… E adesso, in età teoricamente "matura", non sapeva far altro che tremare come una foglia…  
Si sentiva una stupida, ma, cosa ancor peggiore, sapeva di essere in debito con Malfoy.  
Lo guardò si sottecchi mentre prendeva posto a sua volta sul divano. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo… come minimo. Gli doveva la vita… Una semplice parolina era d'obbligo…  
No, non una semplice parola. _Quella_ parola.  
Conoscendolo, non le avrebbe reso la cosa per niente facile.  
Beh, poteva sempre farlo dopo… Tanto aveva ancora un sacco di giorni davanti…  
Per l'amore del cielo, Herm, quanti anni hai?, si disse. Sprechi tanti paroloni con gli esponenti più importanti del governo inglese e non sei capace di pronunciare una parola? Fallo adesso e basta.  
«Ehm…» esordì. Non il migliore degli inizi, ma meglio di niente. «Malfoy… Io… Beh, ecco… Grazie.»  
Hermione prese coraggio e sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, per vedere una smorfia di disgusto contrarre i lineamenti del ragazzo.  
«Oh, ma fammi il piacere, Mezz…» Una violenta turbolenza investì l'aereo e lo scosse con forza; l'ex Serpeverde dovette risentirne parecchio, perché si piegò in due e si dimenò per afferrare uno dei sacchetti sotto il sedile e vomitarci dentro.  
Dopo un'infinita serie di conati di vomito e sforzi da parte della dottoressa di non scoppiare a ridere, Draco riemerse dal sacchetto di plastica per borbottare qualcosa come "Dannatissimi Babbani" e rituffarvisi l'attimo dopo.


	4. Home (not-so) sweet home

Isabelle Appleton De Vigne tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo.  
Non aveva più osato aprir bocca da quando aveva messo piede fuori dalla Sala Conferenze dell'Hotel Savoy.  
Intrufolatasi in uno dei lussuosi bagni, si era Smaterializzata con discrezione, ben attenta a non incrociare lo sguardo delle centinaia di medici babbani e Medimaghi che si erano riuniti lì quella sera.  
Adesso, al sicuro tra le mura del suo appartamentino ad Hertford Street, poteva permettersi di rilassarsi.  
Casa dolce casa.  
Lo sguardo le cadde sul salottino semibuio e un'ondata di calore che poco aveva a che fare col riscaldamento la invase.  
Non appena aveva adocchiato quel delizioso palazzo rosso scuro, con l'enorme vantaggio di trovarsi in una stradina a metà tra il Green Park e il St. James Park, aveva deciso che sarebbe stata quella la sua nuova casa. Sia per la ferma convinzione nelle cause sostenute dal suo capo, sia perché aveva vissuto per gran parte della propria vita nel mondo non magico, Isabelle aveva preferito affittare una casa nella Londra Babbana.  
Dopotutto, non le mancavano certo i mezzi per trovarsi in un lampo nel mondo magico, qualora ci fosse stata un'emergenza.  
Gli unici piccoli intoppi erano, di tanto in tanto, i troppi gufi che martellavano i vetri del suo appartamento all'ultimo piano e l'immensa quantità di una strana polvere proveniente inspiegabilmente dal caminetto, di cui la domestica si lagnava in continuazione.  
A parte questo, Isabelle non avrebbe mai rinunciato all'indipendenza di una casa propria, per quanto piccola e fuori mano fosse.  
Una piccola mansarda dal tetto spiovente che - non importava che fosse poco più di un monolocale - per i suoi standard disponeva di tutto ciò che si potesse mai desiderare: un bagno, una cucina, una stanza poco più grande delle altre che avrebbe poi diviso con un separé, in modo da ottenere sia salotto che camera da letto, e, naturalmente, un camino.  
L'aveva scelto principalmente per la sua collocazione, in quanto per nessuna ragione al mondo si sarebbe privata della sua abituale passeggiata quotidiana in un qualsiasi posto che fosse completamente immerso nel verde.  
Un'abitudine adottata durante l'infanzia e mantenuta durante i sette, lunghi anni all'Accademia di Beauxbatons.  
I magnifici colori, profumi e suoni dolci e ovattati che solo la natura poteva regalarle erano la sua dose di droga quotidiana.  
Avventurarsi tra i sentieri era come perdersi negli antri più profondi della mente. Solo lei, la terra e… i ricordi.  
Ricordi difficili da districare.  
Simili alle radici di una quercia, che non si diramano soltanto in superficie. Penetrano in profondità.  
Aveva rinunciato a tante cose pur di trasferirsi a Londra, ma c'era una sola cosa a cui sarebbe rimasta aggrappata con tutte le sue forze.  
L'unico ricordo che le restava di _lei_.  
Le spalle appoggiate alla porta in legno scuro, gli occhi socchiusi, Isabelle sorrise soddisfatta, ripensando a qualche ora prima.  
Qualunque fosse stato il motivo che aveva spinto il celeberrimo Albus Silente a chiedere un'urgente udienza con il suo capo, per lei non era stata che una fortuna.  
Il solo essere l'assistente di Hermione Granger era un onore immenso, ma sostituirla, seppur temporaneamente, durante una conferenza era una possibilità che non aveva neanche mai preso in considerazione.  
Si era stupita, e non poco, quando aveva ricevuto la conferma, due anni prima, da parte di Hermione stessa, di essere stata accettata come sua assistente al San Mungo.  
Innumerevoli volte si era chiesta perché mai la più promettente Medimaga d'Inghilterra, per di più Ambasciatrice tra i due mondi, avesse scelto proprio lei, una ragazza appena ventenne con esperienza pressoché nulla.  
Conoscendola, aveva capito che Hermione non avrebbe sopportato una collaboratrice più anziana di lei che, proprio in virtù degli anni in più, le desse ordini al posto di seguire le sue indicazioni.  
Caparbia com'era, l'avrebbe probabilmente licenziata su due piedi.  
Isabelle si diede una lieve spinta in avanti e mosse qualche passo nel buio. Si sfilò cappotto e sciarpa e con un gesto fluido li appese all'attaccapanni alla sua destra.  
«Lumos.»  
Le luci dell'appartamento si accesero di colpo. Arzigogolate lampade da terra e da scrivania illuminavano un soggiorno dalla forma circolare, l'arredamento essenziale e raffinato collimava con il suo gusto minimalista ma al contempo elaborato.  
Troppo buio, nella sua vita, per non agognare la soffice carezza della luce. Chiarezza.  
Spostando un sottile pannello scorrevole di vetro colorato, Isabelle entrò in camera da letto, comunicante con il soggiorno, e si avvicinò rapidamente alla scrivania.  
Scostò infastidita una ciocca dei capelli color mogano dal viso, e puntò lo sguardo sulla cornice argentata di una fotografia dai colori un po' sbiaditi, ma che nella sua mente era più vivida della realtà stessa.  
Una donna cingeva tra le sue braccia due bambine, i folti capelli rossicci arruffati dal dolce soffio del Mistral di primavera.  
I leggeri abiti di cotone bianco spiccavano sullo sfondo di un enorme campo completamente ricoperto di lavanda. Viola, bianca e rosa.  
Le bambine, entrambe con un braccio paffuto attorno al collo della madre, si stringevano strette la mano, le labbra distese in sorriso. Perfettamente identico.  
Sorrisi che a quel tempo non tenevano conto del male del mondo.  
Sorrisi che ora bruciavano sulla pelle, arricciando le stesse labbra che tanti anni prima si riflettevano gemelle nel volto delle bambine.  
Reminiscenza di un dolore remoto, impossibile da dimenticare.  
Dita lunghe e affusolate colpivano nervosamente la superficie lignea dello scrittoio in noce massello.  
Se c'era una cosa che Isabelle proprio detestava, quella era l'indecisione. L'incertezza.  
Per quella stessa ragione, si concedeva raramente di pensare al futuro. O forse, c'era semplicemente troppo di irrisolto nel suo passato perché fosse possibile concentrarsi su ciò che doveva ancora avvenire.  
Il labbro inferiore torturato dai denti perlacei, i movimenti rigidi. Tracce indiscutibili di un dubbio insoluto.  
E la soluzione era a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano.  
La tentazione di una verità troppo a lungo nascosta, che le corrodeva l'animo.  
Infine, dettata dalla coscienza e dalla necessità: la scelta.  
La mano destra scattò ad aprire il cassetto prima che il cervello avesse consciamente inviato l'ordine ai muscoli, rivelando un piccolo scrigno di legno intagliato, sul cui coperchio era inciso rozzamente un ghirigoro che sembrava avere la forma di una piccola corona.  
Un dono di sua madre, il giorno in cui era partita per l'Inghilterra.  
Con un sonoro "_clack_" sollevò il coperchio e tirò fuori una pila di lettere, di cui alcune ancora sigillate.  
Con mano tremante, afferrò la prima, la più recente, e si soffermò a guardare il proprio nome vergato in una calligrafia elegante ed obliqua sulla busta.  
Aveva trascorso ore ad osservare quel misero involucro… pregno di verità. Della _sua_ verità.  
Isabelle sfilò la sottile pergamena stropicciata, chiaro segno dell'infinità di volte in cui era stata aperta e ripiegata.  
Conosceva a memoria quelle dannate sette parole che da pochi giorni ricorrevano nei suoi pensieri, non permettendole di eliminare quel maledetto tarlo dalla testa.  
Un picchiettare continuo e fastidioso la distrasse. Proveniva dalla finestra del soggiorno, dove un'ombra in movimento si delineava in contrasto col candore delle tende.  
Isabelle lasciò cadere la lettera sulla scrivania e si precipitò a scostare le tende per aprire la finestra.  
Un gufo reale planò dritto ad un palmo dal suo orecchio, evitando per un pelo di cozzare contro uno dei cuscini, e si salvò in extremis per un atterraggio di fortuna sul bracciolo del divano.  
«Ma che vi danno insieme alle lettere, del FireWhiskey?» sbottò Isabelle, attraversando una nuvola di piume marroni e nere per raggiungere il gufo.  
Con poca grazia staccò la missiva dalle zampe artigliate e srotolò una pergamena scritta fitta fitta, che presentava una grafia contorta a lei sconosciuta, e solo delle sporadiche macchie d'inchiostro tradivano la fretta con cui era stata scritta.

_ Isabelle Appleton,_  
_mi rincresce doverla disturbare a quest'ora tarda, ma purtroppo si è verificata una situazione piuttosto delicata che non può essere rimandata. Spero non me ne voglia._  
_La Hermione Granger è stata costretta a partire immediatamente e, trattandosi di una faccenda senza preavviso, non ha potuto preparare i bagagli. La prego, pertanto, visto e considerato che lei è l'assistente della Granger, di sistemare nelle valigie gli indumenti e gli effetti personali della stessa. Il viaggio potrebbe prolungarsi per un paio di settimane o addirittura superarle, per cui la prego di regolarsi in modo da non farle mancare nulla._  
_La Granger al momento non è in condizione di mettersi in contatto con lei, tuttavia le spedirò io stesso delle regolari missive per informarla riguardo le sue condizioni di salute. Sono inoltre certo che apprezzerebbe se lei potesse continuare il lavoro che finora ha svolto in maniera così egregia, e colgo l'occasione per congratularmi con lei per l'ottimo risultato della conferenza di stasera._  
_Arrivederci,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente, Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts_

_P.S.: Knut perde spesso l'equilibrio, ma non morde._

Isabelle spostò istintivamente lo sguardo sul pennuto, che ondeggiava il capo come se stesse per cadere in avanti.  
«Il nome calza a pennello… Non vali uno zellino.» (_la battuta si riferisce al nome inglese di zellini, ovvero, appunto, "knuts")_ sibilò inviperita la ragazza, infastidita che il perfetto ordine del suo appartamento fosse stato intaccato da quel gufo malandato.  
Tornò a fissare la lettera, rileggendola più e più volte.  
Infine si alzò di scatto, facendo sobbalzare Knut che rotolò definitivamente sul pavimento, e uscì di casa.  
Non prima di aver infilato l'_altra_lettera in una tasca del cappotto.

Il terminal 3, riservato ai voli privati, dell'aeroporto di Ruzyněc di Praga era totalmente deserto a quell'ora della notte.  
Gli unici suoni che si udivano in quell'assoluto silenzio erano i loro passi che rimbombavano nella sala e l'attutito fruscio del corpo inerte di Dolohov trascinato senza tanti complimenti da Draco.  
L'Indicibile, osservando con disgusto il Mangiamorte accasciato a terra, sollevò il braccio per pronunciare un incantesimo, quando cinque dita, esili ma decise, si strinsero intorno alla sua bacchetta.  
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?! Silente ha detto che non possiamo usare la magia!»  
Sarebbero potuti passare anche millenni, ma un Grifondoro era sempre un Grifondoro.  
E una rompicoglioni, restava sempre una rompicoglioni.  
Hermione Granger, per somma disperazione di Draco, incarnava entrambe le cose. Non si smentiva mai.  
«Silente non è stato attaccato da un Mangiamorte.» ribatté lui. «E comunque, a farsi i cazzi propri si campa cent'anni, quindi smettila di rompere le palle.»  
«Ma chi ti credi di essere?» domandò Hermione, su tutte le furie. Tralasciando il linguaggio scurrile e il tono sprezzante con cui le si rivolgeva, non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi dell'avventatezza del biondino che aveva di fronte. «Dobbiamo essere prudenti!»  
Ora stava davvero esagerando.  
Come diavolo era possibile che, anche a distanza di cinque anni, ogni volta che quella Mezzosangue apriva bocca gli faceva venir voglia di Schiantarla?  
«Dopo tre anni come Auror e due come Indicibile pensi che non lo sappia già?» ghignò beffardo Draco. Non sopportava che gli si insegnasse il proprio lavoro. «È proprio per la _mia_ prudenza che adesso sei qui a blaterare e fracassare i coglioni. Forse avrei anche potuto lasciarti morire… Così, tanto per prudenza nei _miei_ confronti.»  
«Vai a quel paese, Malferret.»  
«Prima le signore, Mezzosangue.» berciò lui, sfilando la bacchetta dalle dita della Grifondoro. Un Malfoy doveva essere un gentiluomo in ogni occasione, no?  
«Che intendi fare? Svegliarlo?»  
Santissimo Salazar, perché non aveva ancora fulminato fino all'ultimo Mezzosangue?  
«Secondo te che voglio fare, Granger?» sibilò inviperito, lanciandole un'occhiata gelida. «Spremi un po' il tuo geniale cervellino e vedrai che magari tra dieci anni ci arrivi.»  
Hermione sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata, ma decise – più che altro si impose – di non rispondere alla provocazione. Battibeccare poteva essere un passatempo accettabile, persino divertente qualche volta, ad Hogwarts, ma quella era una situazione del tutto diversa.  
«Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, non qui. Potrebbe arrivare chiunque e non è il caso di farci trovare in queste condizioni. Potrebbero arrestarci…»  
«Non c'è nessuno.» soffiò l'ex Serpeverde a denti stretti.  
Hermione soffocò un singulto. Era pazzo. Ne era convinta.  
Anzi, ne aveva la totale certezza.  
«Questo non è un buon motivo…» aveva iniziato Hermione, il tono simile a quando, da Prefetto, toglieva punti alle matricole del primo anno che facevano uso dei Tiri Vispi Weasley, ma prima che avesse il tempo di finire la frase apparve una figura in fondo al corridoio.  
Un assonnato addetto alla sicurezza, che lanciò loro un'occhiata guardinga, indispettito perché non si aspettava di trovare qualcuno lì a quell'ora. Dal lato da cui proveniva, gli era impossibile scorgere il corpo di Dolohov, celato da una lunga schiera di posti a sedere.  
Hermione incrociò il suo braccio destro a quello sinistro di Malfoy, parandosi di fronte a lui e così coprendo con il proprio corpo la bacchetta sollevata a mezz'aria alla vista dell'uomo, e gli si premette addosso, sollevando abbastanza il tono di voce perché fosse sicura che anche l'altro sentisse. «… Non è un buon motivo per non accontentarmi e fare un viaggio alle Hawaii, tesoro… Sai che è sempre stato il mio sogno…»  
Hermione si voltò, come se si fosse accorta solo in quel momento di una terza presenza, e lanciò un'occhiata angelica all'uomo, che si allontanò con un mezzo sorriso, probabilmente rimpiangendo i tempi in cui anche lui era così affiatato con la moglie.  
Non appena ebbe svoltato l'angolo, Draco ed Hermione sciolsero le braccia intrecciate come se si fossero ustionati.  
«Dicevi?» sibilò Hermione.  
Senza una parola, si infilarono cauti nel bagno più vicino, serrarono la porta ed insonorizzarono la stanza.  
Di certo non uno dei più puliti, il bagno era angusto e vi aleggiava un forte odore di fumo. Solo una grande finestra, sulla parte alta del soffitto scrostato, consentiva un minimo, e tuttavia insufficiente, ricambio d'aria.  
«Non c'è un dannato camino?!» sbottò d'un tratto il biondino.  
Hermione si voltò a guardarlo, sbigottita. «Non conosco le abitudini di voi Purosangue, ma solitamente noi persone _normali_ non teniamo camini nei bagni!»  
Draco non si degnò neanche di risponderle e si avvicinò alla volta di una delle finestre, il vetro incrinato dava decisamente un tocco di squallore all'intera stanza. Si voltò, inferocito: «I gufi _voi persone normali _dove li tenete?»  
Allora Hermione capì.  
Voleva mettersi in contatto con Silente, e per farlo conosceva solo due metodi che non sarebbero risultati rischiosi, o perlomeno solo in parte, in quel frangente: la Polvere Volante per apparire parzialmente nel camino del preside, o, meno immediato e senz'altro più pericoloso, inviargli una lettera.  
«Non a portata di mano.» rispose. «Ma fortunatamente noi abbiamo questo.»  
Hermione frugò in borsa e ne estrasse un oggetto identico a quello che lui aveva ricevuto poco prima di partire.  
Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia, interdetto. Dal poco che ricordava – ogni qualvolta i discorsi prendessero una piega "babbana", il suo interesse scemava di colpo -, serviva per _chiamare_ qualcuno, ma non era sicuro di cosa significasse. Avrebbe usato una specie di Incantesimo di Appello?  
Hermione aprì lo sportellino del cellulare e cercò nella rubrica il numero di Silente; poco prima di premere il tasto verde che avrebbe dato avvio alla chiamata, però, si bloccò, incerta. «È tardi, potremmo disturbarlo… Forse è meglio chiamare domattina…»  
«Certo.» asserì Draco, sarcastico. «Però aspettiamo almeno dopo colazione, non sarebbe carino importunarlo e magari fargli andare di traverso il suo succo di zucca. Sveglia, Mezzosangue. Questa è un'emergenza e dobbiamo decidere immediatamente cosa fare se non vuoi passare il resto del nostro magico soggiorno qui con Dolohov sotto le coperte!»  
La dottoressa lo fulminò con lo sguardo, infastidita da quel discorsetto intriso di odiosa, pungente ironia. Premette il tasto di chiamata con più forza del necessario e si portò il telefono all'orecchio, in attesa.  
Dopo un paio di squilli, la voce profonda e un po' rauca di Silente attraversò l'altoparlante. «Pronto?»  
Hermione ricordava ancora quando il professore, circa un anno prima, le aveva chiesto con insistenza di procurargli un cellulare, affascinato dalle tecniche di comunicazione babbane. Ricordò di aver pensato che fosse stato contagiato dallo smisurato entusiasmo di Arthur Weasley nei confronti di qualunque oggetto – dalla paperella di gomma al computer – proveniente dal mondo non magico.  
Perlomeno Silente aveva avuto il buon senso di capire immediatamente che non era necessario urlare a squarciagola per essere udito dall'altro capo della linea.  
«Professore» rispose lei. «Sono Hermione.»  
«Oh, mia cara. Sono sollevato di sentirti, anche se a dir la verità non mi aspettavo una tua chiamata così presto. È successo qualcosa?» Il tono gentile del preside fu incrinato da una nota di preoccupazione.  
«Beh, in effetti sì» ammise lei, sotto lo sguardo impaziente del biondino, che la incitava ad andare dritto al sodo. «Siamo stati attaccati durante il viaggio… Da Antonin Dolohov…»  
«Siete feriti?» La voce di Silente esplose così forte che Hermione dovette spostare di colpo l'orecchio dall'altoparlante. Forse, in fondo, doveva ricredersi riguardo al buon senso. Attivò il vivavoce e le ultime sillabe di ciò che aveva detto riecheggiarono acute nella stanza.  
«Noi stiamo bene e siamo arrivati sani e…»  
«Dolohov è con voi?»  
«Sì.»  
Dall'altra parte della cornetta, silenzio.  
Dopo qualche secondo, si udirono dei respiri sommessi, segno che Silente non aveva avuto un attacco di cuore ed era ancora in linea.  
«Draco è lì con te?»  
«Sì.» ripeté Hermione, lanciando un'occhiata al diretto interessato, che nel frattempo guardava con apprensione quello strano oggetto parlante.  
«Draco.» chiamò Silente. Probabilmente fu quel richiamo a risvegliarlo dalla contemplazione.  
«Signore.» rispose, la bacchetta sguainata come se il cellulare potesse esplodere e attaccarlo da un momento all'altro. «Sanno che siamo qui, a Praga. E non volevano che ci arrivassimo.»  
«In che senso?» chiese Silente, dando voce ai pensieri di Hermione.  
«Dopo aver messo K.O. Dolohov, ho interrogato il pilota per assicurarmi che non ci fossero altri intoppi e sono riuscito a farlo cantare: la rotta prevista era San Pietroburgo, immagino che sia l'attuale covo dei Mangiamorte.» riassunse in breve. «Quindi sapevano dei nostri piani e immagino che sappiano anche _perché_ ci troviamo qui.»  
Ancora silenzio seguì le sue parole.  
Hermione non si era accorta di quanto fossero nei guai. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di riflettere sull'attacco, di fare congetture… Invece Malfoy aveva già un chiaro quadro della situazione in mente.  
Un passo avanti a lei, ancora una volta.  
«È necessario scoprire quanto sanno.» meditò Silente. Dal tono di voce che aveva assunto, Hermione poté facilmente figurarselo sulla sua poltrona ad Hogwarts, le dita ossute che premevano le tempie e i soliti occhialetti a mezzaluna abbassati sul naso. «Dovresti interrogarlo, Draco.»  
Draco scrollò le spalle, voltandosi verso il corpo adagiato a terra. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
«Innerva.» sussurrò l'Indicibile, genuflettendosi accanto al Mangiamorte.  
Dolohov aprì gli occhi di colpo e si guardò intorno disorientato. Draco gli rivolse un sorriso malefico, reso ancor più sinistro dal colorito cadaverico che aveva assunto il suo viso alla luce dei neon.  
Quel ghigno non aveva mai lasciato presagire nulla di buono. E quella volta non faceva eccezione.  
«Ed ecco il Bel Mangiamorte Addormentato.» disse Draco con un tono deliberatamente sardonico. «Bentornato tra noi.»  
Dolohov batté un paio di volte le palpebre, come se non avesse ancora realizzato dove si trovava. Sollevò lentamente lo sguardo su Draco, intontito; probabilmente non aveva neanche colto le parole pungenti che gli erano state rivolte.  
«Non abbiamo tutta la giornata.» La voce dell'Indicibile schioccò sonora come una frusta. «Chi ti ha mandato?»  
Il Mangiamorte aggrottò la fronte nell'incrociare lo sguardo lampeggiante del biondino, poi lanciò un'occhiata alle sue spalle, scoppiando in una risatina sprezzante alla vista di Hermione.  
Il ricordo di parecchi anni prima gli diede un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Un piacere perverso lo pervadeva ogni volta che faceva del male.  
Non aveva dimenticato neanche uno dei volti di chi aveva brutalmente assassinato o anche solo torturato… I lineamenti contorti dal dolore, assolutamente indifesi. In suo potere.  
«Il figlio di un Mangiamorte e una luridissima Mezzosangue, alleati per una nobile causa.» commentò, la voce rauca. «Non l'avrei mai detto.»  
Il ghigno tirato di Draco si allargò appena e apparve persino meno gelido per una frazione di secondo, appena prima di distendersi in una smorfia. Sollevò la bacchetta all'altezza dell'orecchio, la testa appena inclinata, e sussurrò: «Crucio.»  
Dolohov si contorse, la mascella tanto serrata da far scricchiolare i denti nel tentativo non riuscito di non urlare.  
Hermione si portò una mano alla bocca e soffocò un sussulto.  
Prima che potesse maledire il biondino, una voce tonante si sprigionò dal cellulare: «Draco, fermati.» Silente doveva aver intuito cosa stesse succedendo, ma nonostante tutto aveva mantenuto un tono fermo e perentorio.  
Il braccio dell'Indicibile tremò appena.  
«Malfoy, basta!» urlò Hermione, gettandosi su di lui per fermare quello strazio atroce, il cellulare ancora stretto in mano. Poteva anche trattarsi di un essere spregevole che aveva trascorso la sua intera vita a macchiarsi di crimini orribili, ma era pur sempre un essere umano. E quella era pur sempre una Maledizione Senza Perdono.  
Draco arrestò il flusso di energia che intercorreva tra la sua bacchetta e il corpo scosso dalle convulsioni di Dolohov e abbassò di poco la bacchetta, scrollandosi Hermione di dosso in modo così violento ed improvviso che la Medimaga cadde all'indietro.  
Nella stanza, non un suono. Solo tre respiri affannati, e silenzio.  
Silenzio, troppa la rabbia e la vergogna per essere espresse a parole.  
Silenzio, per lo stupore di fronte ad una reazione tanto aggressiva e apparentemente immotivata.  
Silenzio, perché il fallimento bruciava troppo per essere pronunciato.  
Se per qualcuno quella situazione di stallo si era dileguata con la stessa velocità di una sensazione, per altri era durata a sufficienza per mettere a punto i primi contorni di un piano.  
Ipnotici sguardi d'attesa e d'impazienza incatenati tra loro. Cacciatore e preda.  
Come un serpente dopo attimi di contemplazione, Dolohov scattò in modo repentino verso Hermione e le cinse le spalle con le braccia.  
Le corde che lo imprigionavano dovevano essersi recise a poco a poco e allentate a causa dello strofinio contro il pavimento mentre l'Indicibile trascinava il corpo, prima inanimato, con tanta delicatezza.  
Che genialata, dieci punti a Serpeverde.  
«Una sola mossa, Malfoy, e lei è morta.» sussurrò il Mangiamorte. Una convulsione attraversò la sua mano sinistra, ma la destra rimase ancorata al collo di Hermione, che si dimenava nel tentativo di sfuggire alla presa.  
«Dolohov.»  
Fu allora che intervenne Silente, il tono imperioso era tanto reale da far sembrare che il preside si trovasse in quella stanza. Il nome fu pronunciato quasi come una minaccia.  
«Basta così.»  
Il Mangiamorte non rispose, ma rimase immobile. Lo sguardo era fisso in quello di Draco, la cui espressione era intellegibile ed irrigidita.  
Approfittando di quel momento di paralisi e colta da una rabbia improvvisa, Hermione affondò con decisione il gomito tra le gambe di Dolohov, il quale ululò di dolore e lasciò improvvisamente la presa, e si rialzò di scatto, anche se goffamente.  
Passò il cellulare alla mano sinistra e con la destra sguainò la bacchetta, puntandola contro Dolohov in una posizione identica a quella di Draco.  
«Non osare toccarmi mai più.» Ogni parola scandita a denti stretti, le guance arrossate e i capelli arruffati.  
«Cazzo…» ansimò il Mangiamorte, ancora piegato in due dall'intenso dolore. Sollevò lo sguardo su Malfoy e scosse il capo. «Non ti consiglio di portartela a letto, amico…»  
Altro momento di stasi, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato per l'assurda magia di una Giratempo difettosa. Purtroppo, però, era solo un'impressione.  
Prima ancora che i due potessero aprir bocca, Dolohov rotolò sull'altro fianco e si rannicchiò su se stesso come un feto, strizzò gli occhi e si Smaterializzò.  
Chi fosse entrato in quel momento, avrebbe visto solo due matti in procinto di puntare la bacchetta verso il vuoto.  
I lineamenti di Draco assunsero un'espressione furente. «Merda!»  
E di nuovo, la parola parve dileguarsi nell'eco vuoto del piccolo e squallido bagno.

Dopo un'infinita serie di proteste e parolacce del biondino, erano riusciti a trovare l'uscita di quel labirinto senza fine.  
Un taxi li condusse verso Praga 1, nel cuore della Città Vecchia.  
Hermione guardava assente gli enormi palazzi influenzati dallo stile gotico e barocco sfrecciarle davanti e si sentì infinitamente abbattuta. Aveva sempre desiderato visitare Praga, ma di sicuro quando si figurava l'immagine di lei sul Ponte Carlo o di fronte al Muro di Lennon, non immaginava neanche lontanamente che potesse essere spedita lì a svolgere un compito per l'Ordine della Fenice.  
Per di più, il discorso che Silente le aveva fatto poco prima di salire in aereo l'aveva gettata ancora di più nello sconforto, ed era stato solo allora che aveva realizzato quanto quella missione top secret contasse per il suo ex-preside e di come, date le sue parole, riguardasse l'intera umanità, Maghi e Babbani.  
«Hermione, mia cara», le aveva detto Silente, «mi dispiace di averti coinvolto in un affare simile, ma non ho avuto scelta. Scrimgeour stava per affidare questo compito così delicato a degli incapaci e non potevo proprio permetterlo…»  
«Signore, la prego, non si preoccupi. Sono… onorata che la sua scelta sia caduta su di me e farò di tutto per portare a termine ciò che mi ha chiesto.»  
«Non ho dubbi», aveva riposto Silente sorridendo, «Volevo anche scusarmi per non averla fatta accompagnare da Harry o da Ronald, ma il caso era stato assegnato proprio al signor Malfoy in America, dove ha svolto egregiamente il suo lavoro… Spero che possiate mettere da parte le vostre precedenti incomprensioni per una causa di tale importanza…»  
«Naturalmente», aveva detto lei, con una sicurezza che in realtà non possedeva, «io e Malfoy passeremo sopra quella insignificanti liti scolastiche…».  
Hermione di tanto in tanto lanciava occhiate cariche d'ansia e rassegnazione all'ex Serpeverde in persona, che sedeva accanto a lei con una mano sulla fronte a coprirgli gli occhi.  
Dopo essersi fatti sfuggire Dolohov, non si erano rivolti la parola, cosa che ad Hermione andava benissimo: meglio che scambiarsi insulti tutto il tempo, di sicuro. Ormai erano un po' troppo grandi per quello.  
Dopotutto, si disse la medimaga, lui sapeva anche essere gentile, e l'aveva ampiamente dimostrato qualche ora prima, durante la loro "rimpatriata" di facciata.  
Certo, si trattava solo di una finta, però…  
Stupida, si disse. Credi davvero che sia cambiato? Ha già chiarito le sue intenzioni…  
Non negava di aver sperato che tra loro due le cose migliorassero ora che erano entrambi cresciuti e costretti a quella convivenza forzata. Anzi, coesistenza.  
«Siamo arrivati.» annunciò il tassista con uno strano accento. «Benvenuti a Praga. Buona permanenza.»  
Hermione non represse uno sbuffo incredulo che le regalò un'occhiata sconcertata da parte del tassista. Per lei quella sarebbe stata tutt'altro che una visita di piacere, e soprattutto la sua non sarebbe stata una buona permanenza, non in compagnia di Malfoy.  
Scendendo dal taxi, sospirò sommessamente con quei pensieri che ancora le roteavano in testa.  
Piazza della Città Vecchia, anche conosciuta come Piazza dell'Orologio. La Chiesa in stile gotico di Santa Maria di Týn era illuminata da fari potenti non visibili ad Hermione, che creavano un suggestivo effetto luce-ombra. Altre imponenti strutture, anch'esse illuminate, si affacciavano sulla piazza: la Chiesa di San Nicola, Palazzo Kinský e il Municipio con il famoso Orologio Astronomico, da cui prendeva nome la piazza.  
Dal lato opposto rispetto a dove si trovavano vi era un'enorme statua in bronzo e pietra eretta in memoria di un riformatore religioso, Jan Hus.  
La neve si posava leggera sull'asfalto e ricopriva ogni cosa, senza discriminazioni. Un manto bianco, puro e compatto, che rifletteva le tenui luci della città.  
Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella visione magica, si sentiva quasi intimorita da quel luogo così denso di storia e presenze antiche…  
«Aspetti forse che i galli cantino?» sbraitò Malfoy, chiudendo lo sportello dell'auto.  
Hermione ignorò il sarcasmo del biondino e si voltò senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
Il taxi si era fermato proprio di fronte ad un edificio del Novecento color sabbia a tre piani. Lateralmente alle finestre del primo piano vergate a chiare lettere brillavano, più scure, le parole "Grand Hotel Praha".  
Sotto una tettoia scura ricoperta da uno spesso strato di neve, vi era l'ingresso semplice dell'hotel.  
_Tadan_, ecco la sua cella.  
Mentre si avvicinavano a passi decisi verso il bancone della hall, una luminosa sala di moderate dimensioni, Hermione si accostò al biondino, parlò muovendo appena le labbra, contratte in un sorriso forzato.  
«Tieni a mente gli ordini di Silente, Malfoy, e ricordati che, ufficialmente, siamo sposati. Quindi niente scenate, niente battute, niente cazzate. Riguardo la roba babbana, lascia fare a me.»  
Malfoy le rivolse uno sguardo sarcastico e altezzoso, come a dire che anche se ne sapeva poco e niente - più probabilmente l'ultima - sul mondo babbano, sarebbe comunque riuscito a cavarsela. Tuttavia, annuì con espressione di superiorità.  
Da dietro il bancone, una signora sulla quarantina con scuri capelli corti, lo sguardo annoiato, gli abiti senza una piega, sollevò lo sguardo su di loro, ammirando la piacevole vista di quella coppia apparentemente così ben assortita. Lo sguardo della donna indugiò una frazione di secondo di più sull'algido biondo che torreggiava su di lei.  
Si stampò in faccia il più smagliante dei sorrisi, che rivolgeva unicamente ai suoi clienti, e una candida dentatura fece timidamente mostra di sé da dietro le labbra disegnate dal rossetto da poco ritoccato.  
«Buonasera, benvenuti al Grand Hotel Praha.» esordì alzandosi, attaccando a parlare direttamente in inglese. Dopo anni di pratica aveva imparato a riconoscere a occhio da dove provenissero gli stranieri.  
In ogni caso, con l'inglese non si sbagliava mai e, conscia della sua pronuncia perfetta, non stentava a mettere in mostra quella sua capacità. «Posso esservi utile in qualche modo?»  
Hermione aprì bocca per risponderle, quando il biondino si fece avanti e prese la parola prima di lei. «Abbiamo una prenotazione, a nome del signore e della signora Whitman.»  
Tom Whitman e Juliet Maddison. Suonavano bene.  
La donna distolse lo sguardo dalla coppia e digitò il nome sulla tastiera, cercando riscontro al computer. In pochi istanti, le apparve la prenotazione. Annuì. «Naturalmente. L'attico, giusto? Dolce luna di miele, eh?»  
Al cenno d'assenso stentato di Hermione, la receptionist sorrise e, guardando alle spalle della presunta coppietta felice, fece una smorfia alla vista del facchino. «Portali su prima che faccia giorno.» Nel tono della donna nel rivolgersi al collega, che evidentemente considerava di parecchi gradi inferiore, non c'era traccia della melensaggine di prima.  
La donna incrociò le braccia e si sporse sul bancone. «La stanza vi piacerà. Dispone di un letto matrimoniale enorme e di una vista panoramica adorabile.»  
Hermione si ripromise di affrontare il panico scatenato dalle parole "letto matrimoniale" in un altro momento e tentò di concentrarsi. «Non…»  
«Perfetto, grazie.» la precedette Malfoy. Anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, in quel momento aveva benedetto con tutta sé stessa la scioltezza con cui riusciva a destreggiarsi quella serpe.  
La donna assunse un'espressione di educata sorpresa, ma lasciò correre. «Bene. Mi occorrono i vostri documenti, prego.»  
La dottoressa cercò a tastoni la propria carta d'identità falsa nella borsa, poi tirò fuori quella del suo caro marito e la porse con un sorriso alla donna, senza lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di pestare "accidentalmente" un piede al biondino insopportabile, che le rivolse uno sguardo di puro disgusto prima di mascherarlo con un'occhiata bonaria.  
Ma Draco Malfoy in quel momento si sentiva tutt'altro che bonario. Avrebbe preso a valigiate la Granger e si sarebbe rinchiuso nella comoda suite all'ultimo piano, lasciandola penosamente fuori. Il solo pensiero di dover passare la prima di una lunga serie di notti assieme alla Mezzosangue Zannuta gli provocava un brivido di orrore lungo la schiena.  
«Le firme e siamo a posto.» disse la receptionist porgendole una stilografica legata da una catenella d'oro alla base della scrivania.  
Quando anche Malfoy ebbe scarabocchiato un ghirigoro che avrebbe dovuto essere una firma, il sorriso della donna si allargò. Fece un fluido gesto con le mani e indicò loro l'ascensore a gabbia alla sua destra, poi consegnò alla coppietta un pass di plastica, che Malfoy stava per ficcarsi nel portafogli quando Hermione, con nonchalance, l'aveva afferrato e stretto tra le mani.  
«Il facchino porterà i vostri…» La donna si interruppe, sporgendosi appena dal bancone con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Oh, vedo che viaggiate leggeri.»  
«In verità, hanno smarrito i nostri bagagli.» rispose prontamente Hermione. «Dovrebbero farceli avere domattina, o almeno così ci hanno detto.» Ogni volta che usava il plurale si faceva violenza, ma le toccava stringere i denti e inghiottire anche quella pillola amara. L'ennesima della giornata.  
«Capisco.» annuì, annotando qualcosa su un block notes. «Desiderate la sveglia per domattina?»  
«Non sarà necessario. Buonanotte… e grazie.» Hermione infilò le carte d'identità dentro la borsa e si diresse a grandi passi verso l'ascensore.  
Non si scambiarono né una parola né un'occhiata fino a che le porte d'ottone non si furono richiuse e il portiere, che non mancò di lanciare uno sguardo di apprezzamento in direzione delle gambe di Hermione, sceso nuovamente al piano terra.  
Malfoy la fulminò con gli occhi grigi assottigliati. «Per quale cazzo di motivo mi hai strappato quel cartoncino di mano prima? Quella mi ha guardato come se fossi scemo!»  
In un altro momento, Hermione avrebbe socchiuso gli occhi e si sarebbe imposta la calma, contando fino a dieci, come minimo, prima di parlare. Sfortunatamente, sfiancata dal viaggio e irritata dalla sola presenza del biondo accanto a lei, non era in vena di paroline dolci.  
«Beh, magari perché lo sembravi, razza d'idiota!» sbraitò, poi gli gettò il pass in faccia. «Se proprio ci tieni, te lo puoi anche prendere.»  
«Certo che me lo prendo!» berciò a sua volta il biondo, avvicinandosi tronfio verso la porta con il pass stretto in pugno. Con stupore, notò che non vi era maniglia, allora prese a studiare il piccolo pezzo di plastica tra sue mani. Sembrava un bambino confuso da una grande novità.  
Sempre in un altro momento, Hermione sarebbe scoppiata a ridere per l'espressione sul suo volto… c'era anche da dire che Malfoy, in un altro momento, avrebbe evitato di manifestare sorpresa di fronte alla Mezzosangue.  
Silenzio.  
La punta delle scarpe vertiginosamente alte della mora battevano impazientemente a terra, le braccia incrociate all'altezza del seno, un sopracciglio inarcato come a dire "Visto che non sai fare niente?".  
«A che cacchio serve, 'sto cartoncino?» sibilò infine Draco.  
La dottoressa si fece avanti, afferrò nuovamente il cartoncino in questione dalle sue mani e lo passò verticalmente attraverso le due fessure a lato della porta in ciliegio, che si aprì senza cigolare. La giovane donna gli scoccò un'occhiata di superiorità ed entrò a testa alta nella suite.  
Draco, furente, entrò e si sbatté la porta alle spalle.  
La camera di sicuro non deludeva l'immagine dell'hotel a quattro stelle. La porta si apriva su un soggiorno riccamente arredato con mobili antichi, il parquet ricoperto da tappeti persiani dal valore inestimabile e piccole piante di stelle di Natale erano sparpagliate per l'intera stanza.  
Superato il salotto, si accedeva ad un'altra camera piuttosto ampia, ma priva del lussuoso arredamento del soggiorno, vi erano solo un cassettone in stile impero e un tavolo rettangolare in ciliegio scuro. Ad est della stanza, si elevava una scala a chiocciola che chiaramente conduceva alla temibile camera da letto.  
Hermione poggiò una mano sul pomello in ferro battuto della scala e si voltò.  
Draco si guardava intorno diffidente, misurando a grandi passi la stanza. Quel mondo non gli apparteneva.  
Entrambi rimasero così, in silenzio, ma la cosa che notarono con orrore era che quell'attico sembrava essere stato arredato proprio per una felice coppia sposata.  
Loro non erano né sposati, né una coppia, né tantomeno felici.


End file.
